Equestria Warfare: First Contact (Canceled)
by Frost Mantis
Summary: This story is canceled. I left it online because of useful reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Equestria Warfare: Ponyville**

Written by Frost mantis

This Chapter is inspired from **Our Baptism of Fire** written by **Oranges Who Dance With Apples**.

All MLP:FIM characters copyright to their original owners, and used for non-profit amusement reasons. comments, constructive criticism, and especially compliments are not only welcome, but encouraged.

* * *

Chapter 1: Takedown

* * *

The early morning sun slowly made its way into the center of the baby blue open sky as it emerged from the distant mountain tops raining a shower of sunrays down upon the endless desert waste land now turn apart by war. Gun fire echoed loudly throughout the ruined streets of the city as blood stained the dirt and stone roads as blood shed from both armed forces and civilians was not a rare sight within the streets of the war-torn city.

Located not far from the center of the city was a small convoy of armed vehicles that had come to a completely halt when their lead vehicle Stryker was hit by four RPG rounds causing crew and passengers to attempt and flee the burning vehicle from the back camp, but mowed down by machine gun fire by enemy forces. With the Stryker taken out and blocking the road the four Humvees behind it desperately attempted to pull back, but were all ripped apart by RPG and machine gun fire.

"Neon, Neon! Do you copy? This is Stalker 0-1. I got message that your convoy has been ambushed! Neon!" A voice echoed loudly through the lead Humvee which was now shredded apart and overturned to its side during the ambush. Once again, a loud voice called out loudly through the radio as the radio had amazingly survived the ambush without harm, but to a few on watching civilians horror who had taken shelter in nearby alley ways the Humvee occupants hadn't been so lucky.

A voice grunted lowly form the back seat of the lead Humvee was an American soldier with bandanna around his neck. The soldier slowly lifted his face as his eyes scanned his surrounding area.

"This is Stalker 0-1, if anyone is alive I need confirmation right now! We have a high valued target escaping on foot heading to your position! We can't lose him!" The voice called out over the radio as this time slightly more aggressive as he attempted to sound as clam and collective as possible. The soldier pulled himself toward the front of the Humvee where the radio was still in place. He reached his hand grabbing the radio and brought it up to his face.

"...Preacher, this is Stalker 0-2. Everyone is dead as our convoy got ambushed. Neon is dead." The soldier said lowly at the radio as he released the talk button. He eyes fell upon the dead driver. Pinned upon the upper part of his plate carrier was the insignia of a Warrant Officer. The man was the officer in charge of the convoy and was known by his nickname Neon.

"Kojak?" Preacher called back.

"Yes sir. I think I'm fine." Kojak said.

"Kojak, listen up. Myself and the support platoon are under heavy fire." Preacher said as there were gun fires and shoutings at the background. "We're pinned down in the city square and Khaled Al-Asad is escaping on foot. We need you to stop him." Preacher explained as the veteran First Lieutenant realized that the OpFor commander had slipped through the fingers of many American armed forces including 75th Ranger Regiment. Al-Asad had caused many casualties during the war and it was time for him to pay.

"By myself sir? Is he alone?" Kojak asked.

"Not certain, but looks like he brought several OpFor with him." Preacher said.

Kojak thought for a moment. He sighed then clicked talk button.

"Roger that. I'll get it done. Stalker 0-2 out." Kojak barked into the radio.

"Good luck. Stalker 0-1 out."

Kojak placed the radio down and picked up his M4A1 in front of his seat, climbed up the Humvee, pushed out the door. Kojak held his M4A1 on his sling, then jump out from the wreckage of the Humvee. Kojak entered the open street of the city, lowered his body to crouch position his eyes never leaving the roof tops and alley ways. He pulled out his rifle. Still crouched, he slowly approached the Stryker his eyes falling upon the five dead American soldiers that littered the back ramp all of them covered in bullet holes as they never got a chance to fight back. The inside of the Stryker was releasing a thick black smoke as the RPG rounds had destroyed the front of it and killed the two drivers within seconds of impact.

"Don't move." A voice said aggressive as Kojak aimed his rifle at the Stryker. Emerging from the thick smoke of the Stryker emerged a figure the man wore plate carrier similar to Kojak's, expect for the fact that man wore a balaclava with goggle and aimed a ACR 6.8 with Hybrid Scope towards Kojak his vision blinded by the smoke, but his hearing was able to pick up Kojak's foot steps.

"Crosby?" Kojak said lowly as he was able to make out the figure who suddenly stumbled from the thick smoke into the open.

Crosby nodded as he turned the barrel of his rifle away from Kojak. The two men were both assigned in team Stalker. Crosby was the latest member to join the team and Kojak started to talk to him first. They became friends after several missions they went through together.

Crosby had been in the Stryker with the others when the ambush occurred. Kojak knew Crosby was a man of few words when it came to expressing himself, but Kojak knew he could trust Crosby.

"Crosby, we're the only survivors and it seems Al-Asad is heading our way. Preacher and support platoon are pinned down." Kojak briefly explained the situation.

A voice erupted from down the street causing the two Delta Force operators to jump to their feet their eyes carefully scanning the street ahead of them. Emerging from a nearby street corner were about twenty heavily armed OpFor. The simple sight of them sent nearby civilians fleeing for the safety of their house.

Crosby ducked lowly behind the Stryker as the OpFor walked down the street towards the destroyed convoy acting as if they had ownership of the city. Suddenly, entering the open street was six other OpFor members their face covered as they shouted at the salvage team, upon this whole salvage team spun around and quickly armed themselves with their guns that were once casually thrown over their shoulders a few seconds ago.

"Al-Asad." Kojak muttered as his eyes fell upon the forty-year old Afghan man who was a highly respected commander within the OpFor militia. Al-Asads face was red and his legs were shaking uncontrollably as he had fled from the rest of the American forces, the constant fear of being capture within his mind.

Al-Asad was shouting out orders as the group of OpFor militia quickly begun to spread out scanning every alley way fearing that the advancing American forces would jump on them, they still haven't gotten word that the Americans are pinned down. Realizing that his men had taken care of this street and secured it by taking out the advancing forces, Al-Asad must have assumed it was safe to use the street as an escape route.

"He has no idea we're here." Kojak muttered lowly as he crouched down trying to stay hidden as much as possible, but OpFor were closing in and two sergeants had little cover to use.

"Stryker is useless, the machine guns on those Humvee are destroyed, and there are only two of us." Kojak stated realizing they will have to hold off OpFor militias long enough to take out Al-Asad, and then somehow take out remaining enemy forces without any support. They were on their own.

"Sounds unfair for them." Crosby said.

Suddenly, any kind of surprise they had went to hell when a young face Afghan woman came charing into the street screaming loudly as she pointed towards the burning Stryker standing in the center of the street. Crosby and Kojak watched in shook as the woman rushed back into the house for cover just as several OpFor formed a wall in front of Al-Asad and the others opened fire upon their position.

"Ah crap." Kojak swore.

Kojak held his rifle tightly fearful of being hit as bullets now ripped through the air picking up dirt and ripping apart metal as the OpFor unleashed hell upon the two stranded operators.

"Al-Asad isn't making a run for it yet, they must know there is only two of us!" Kojak cried out. Kojak peered down the ACOG scope mounted on his M4A1 and lining up the cross hair with an incoming OpFor. Kojak fired off a burst of three rounds hitting the man directly in the chest. Kojak wasted no time and glided his rifle barrel slightly to the left, unleashed a spray of bullets upon a RPG team his barrage of bullets ripping them apart.

Crosby carefully fired off short burst from his ACR 6.8 upon incoming OpFor aiming for the torso instead for the head to make sure more hits, but no matter how many OpFor he took out another took the fallen man's spot.

"They're rushing us!" Kojak cried out as he stumbled backward firing off three shots towards a machine gunner missing first one, but two pierced the man's chest.

Crosby lined up his Hybrid scope carefully with a OpFor who had picked up a fallen comrade's AK-74 and started to fire the gun upon Kojak's position. Lining up the Hybrid Scope with the man, Crosby wasted no time and pulled the trigger. Crosby watched as three bullets hit man's chest and his once tense body became limp.

"Look out! RPG!" Kojak roared loudly as several bullets whizzed directly past his head and dug deep into the ground around him forcing the Delta operator to take cover behind the burning Stryker. Crosby felt himself get thrown to the ground as a single RPG round ripped through the ground near by him causing his body to surge with pain. Kojak ripped out the empty magazine from his M4A1 and pulled out a fresh one from his vest slamming it into the rifle quickly trying to give the enemy no time to close in on their position.

"Crosby!" Kojak shouted at his radio as he fired off a few shots from his M4A1 towards three incoming gun men mowing them down in the line of fire.

Crosby was lying on the ground. Everything he heard was muffled and echoing. he got up then looked up to see Kojak running over to his place firing several shots at OpFor. "Crosby, get up!" Kojak helped Crosby getting up. Crosby got up then followed Kojak firing off his ACR 6.8 few shots.

Kojak spotted an incoming OpFor firing machine gun at them. He quickly reacted by aiming his M4A1 at the man's leg then pulled trigger. The man fell to the ground and showing the man no mercy, Kojak aimed at fallen man's chest then fired two shots.

"We're thinning them out!" Kojak called out unloading his M4A1 upon now slowly advancing OpFor forces.

"I'm moving up!" Crosby barked at his radio as several bullets flew by his head as he turned around to inform Kojak of his plan to change position.

"Got it!" Kojak answered back.

Crosby quickly spun out in the opening firing off several shots blindly towards the enemy before he sprinted forward finding cover within a nearby alley way as Kojak launched a frag grenade high into the air. The explosive ripped apart a group of OpFor militias who were struggling to set up a rocket launcher. Crosby nervously peered around the alley way corner catching sight of Al-Asad hiding behind the safety of a nearby car with five of his body-guards laying down cover fire for him as he planned to make a run for it.

"Kojak, Al-Asad is planning on making a run for it!" Crosby spoke to his radio as he suddenly noticed the forty-year old OpFor Commander rose to his shaking feet. Al-Asad scrambled forward as several of Kojak's shots hit the ground around him, but couldn't find their target from the distance. Crosby prepared to take aim upon the fleeing OpFor Commander when suddenly his body guards opened fire on him.

"Shit." Crosby ducked for cover within the alley way as bullets ripped apart at the building's wall, but suddenly the gun fire stopped. Crosby hadn't noticed it but the roaring sound of a helicopter echoed throughout the air causing Crosby to emerge from the alley way to find a AH-6 Little Bird hovering over his head.

Crosby noticed the remaining OpFor had been took out by the Little bird's Minigun turret.

"Crosby! Al-Asad is getting away!" A voice cried out as Crosby caught sight of Kojak sprinting past him in hopes that they could still catch Al-Asad.

"Where did that come from?" Crosby asked.

"I was able to make contact with it by radio. Apparently, they're a support unit sent to help us." Kojak explained as the two Delta Force operators sprinted through the city's streets their eyes carefully scanning for fleeing OpFor Commander who was trying so desperately to make another one of his daring escapes from American forces.

"This is Hornet Five-Three. We've spotted the street on your left. There's an alley way to your side that you can use to cut them off. Be advised, he is with five tangos supporting him, over." The co-pilot of the little Bird informed the two Delta Force operators as it was hovering high that it had a full view of their half of the city. However, the Little Bird was unable to provide any more air support for them due to fact that they wanted Al-Asad alive and the Little Bird's Mingun would be too much risk.

"Follow me!" Crosby called out as he took a sharp left into an alley way which was filled with old wooden supply crates, but separating them from the other road was an old beat up wooden fence. Not even wasting a second to think of a way over the fence, Crosby charged forward breaching through the beat up wooden fence and sending him stumbling into the opposite street.

"Stop!" Kojak cried out as he raced right after Crosby with his M4A1 held high his eyes peering down his ACOG scope as he entered the same street as Al-Asad and his men. Al-Asad and his men were shocked to see that the two men had been able to catch up with them. Giving Al-Asad's body guards no time to react, Kojak lined up his cross hair with one of the light machine gunners and fired off a short burst hitting the man directly in the upper torso with three rounds.

Before Al-Asad's men could even react to the lost of one of their man and sudden appearances of two determined enemies, Crosby was able to get a hold of his ACR 6.8 and aimed down the sights, picking the closest target to him. Crosby unleashed six bullets right at the man hitting him with four of them. Kojak and Crosby quickly made fats work of the three remaining body guards leaving a fear filled Al-Asad standing alone in the street his legs shaking as he stood there confused.

"Al-Asad, give up!" Kojak shouted angrily as the thought of Neon and the others who were killed during the ambush fueled him with rage and hatred.

"You two are just common soldiers who are paid dirt to do the jobs of rich pigs! let me go and I can make you two men very wealthy!" Al-Asad cried out in broken English as he watched nervously as his two captures slowly approached him their weapons locked upon him. Al-Asad gulped lowly as he realized it was hopeless to try negotiating with them.

"This is Stalker 0-2. We got Al-Asad, I repeat, we got Al-Asad, over." Kojak muttered lowly into his hand held radio as Crosby threw the OpFor Commander to the ground rubbing the man's face in the dirt. Crosby handcuffed Al-Asas's hands behind his back then put a bag over his head.

They finally got Al-Asad.

* * *

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so forgive me about some mistakes. Also, like I said on the top, I got this chapter from 'Our Baptism of Fire' by 'Apples Who Dance With Oranges'. I thank Apples Who Dance With Oranges for accepting me to use the chapter. **_

_**So I am planning to upload every week (on saturday. If not, then sunday). However, uploads can be delayed.**_

_**You can send me PM if you want and I'll answer as soon as possible.**_

_**Well, that's it guys. I'll see you in next chapter.**_

_**Frost Mantis out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Equestria Warfare: Ponyville**

Written by Frost Mantis

All characters copyrighted to their original owners, and used for non-profit amusement reasons. Comments, constructive criticism, and especially compliments are not only welcome, but encouraged.

* * *

Chapter 2: extraction point

* * *

"Stalker 0-2, this is Dagger 2-2. We are en route to the extraction point. ETA 20 minutes, over."

"Roger that. Stalker 0-2 out." Kojak muttered at his radio.

"Let's go. Crosby, Get Al-Asad." He said.

"Roger." Crosby muttered quietly.

Kojak and Crosby walked through alley ways. Kojak led the way, wielding M4A1 in his hands. Crosby was holding his USP.45 on his right while holding Al-Asad on left.

They walked until they entered the open street.

Kojak leaned forward then scanned the street carefully, but saw nothing in the street. The street was empty.

"I'll go ahead. Follow me on my call." Kojak said still scanning the empty street.

"Roger." Crosby muttered.

Kojak sprinted to the empty street, headed toward at line of parked cars along the street. He took cover behind a truck.

Kojak scanned the street. He signed Crosby to move. Holding Al-Asad, Crosby moved to Kojak's Position.

"You take the lead this time. I'll take Al-Asad." Kojak said.

"Affirmative." Crosby said. Crosby moved to lines of parked cars wielding his ACR 6.8. Soon he took cover. Crosby signed Kojak. Kojak moved to Crosby's position taking Al-Asad.

Crosby turned around at the corner of the street then proceeded for a while. The street was empty and silent. Just then he spotted a truck carrying OpFor coming from north. He quickly hid inside a fruit shop next to him still eyes locked at the truck.

"There's a truck coming. Stay down." Crosby spoke lowly into his radio. "Roger." Kojak answered. Crosby slowly turned to see inside the fruit shop. He suddenly stopped.

There was someone inside.

A young faced Afghan woman was standing inside with terrified face. She looked straight at Crosby's eyes through his goggle. Crosby knew that woman was scared from her eyes.

"Shhh..." Crosby gestured Afghan woman to stay still. He slowly lowered his rifle barrel.

The woman slowly nodded standing still. She was still frightened by sudden appearance of American soldier.

Crosby nodded back then looked outside. The truck carrying OpFor disappeared. Crosby turned back at the Afghan woman and slightly waved goodbye at her. He then slowly moved out from the shop.

"I'm moving to your position." Kojak informed Crosby by radio. "Roger." Crosby replied taking cover behind barricades. He was scanning the street when Kojak approached then took cover beside him with Al-Asad.

Crosby moved out from cover then proceeded to next cover when three OpFor emerged from the corner ahead. They were wearing bandanna around their neck to cover their faces.

Crosby sprinted then hid behind a parked car before he gets spotted. He took out a silencer from his utility pouch, fitting it on his ACR 6.8's barrel.

Aiming at their head Crosby fired three shots, one bullet per one man. Each bullet hit directly at OpFor forces head killing them all instantly before they could react.

"Kojak, move on." Crosby said.

Crosby pulled OpFor bodies behind a car so others cannot find them easily.

Kojak reached at Crosby's position when Kojak spotted two trucks with machine gun mounted on top emerged from the left corner of the street. "Enemy vehicles inbound, get down." Kojak said.

Trucks passed.

Crosby moved out then scanned the street from the corner. There were two OpFor walking down the street. Crosby crouched his body, waited until they passed him.

Crosby scanned the rooftops. Across the street there was OpFor armed with RPD.

Crosby aimed for OpFor's head behind cover then fired two bullets. The machine gunner was shot in his head, dead.

"Kojak, area cleared." Crosby said. He hid behind barricades.

"Roger."

They were close to the extraction point. The problem was, the street was occupied with OpFor.

Kojak reached at Crosby when a truck with machine gun mounted emerged from his back.

"Technical inbound! Look out!" Crosby shouted.

OpFor fired machine gun upon two Delta Force operators and their capture. Kojak was shot on his back.

"Aargh!" Kojak groaned. he fell down on the ground. Kojak turned around, pulled out his FNP.45 then fired towards the truck. Crosby fired off four shots killing the driver, but the gunner was still breathing. Crosby took cover for a while, then aimed at the gunner's chest. He fired 3 shots hitting directly at the gunner's upper torso, killing him.

There were still few OpFor firing upon them. Crosby launched a frag grenade at them then fired off three burst at them. A OpFor was shot in head and killed instantly. Grenade exploded killing a OpFor and made others to fall back.

"Ah crap." Kojak muttered.

Meanwhile Crosby pulled Al-Asad behind cover. "Stay down." he said. Crosby then sprinted toward Kojak who was lying on the ground firing his sidearm at remaining OpFor. Crosby dragged him behind a car for cover. "Kojak, you alright?" He said.

"Yes. My plate carrier managed to stop bullets." Kojak said.

Before they could say anything more, voices were erupted from across the street.

"Looks like we alerted them." Kojak said. He spotted a group of OpFor emerging from the corner of the street.

"Enemy inbound, 1 o'clock!" Kojak shouted. OpFor forces started to open fire upon them. Kojak lowered Al-Asad. "Engaging!" Crosby said.

Crosby fired off short burst at incoming OpFor hitting the man's head. He then moved his aim at the OpFor holding RPG. He shot three burst hitting the man's upper torso.

"I'm out! Reloading!" Crosby called out. He quickly dropped empty magazine then inserted new one, cocked it.

"Cover me I'm reloading!" Kojak shouted. Crosby took out a OpFor with RPD. Kojak threw a frag grenade at them, taking out a OpFor with explosion. Kojak immediately fired back at the OpFor.

As Kojak and Crosby fought their way with OpFor, they moved right. They got into building nearby then got out through the back door, sprinted until they met OpFor truck.

"Technical inbound!" Kojak shouted. He pushed Al-Asad aside then engaged at the machine gunner. Kojak shot 3 bullets at his body. The machine gunner fell down.

Crosby tossed a frag a grenade at the truck. It rolled under the truck as Crosby quickly got behind cover. With an explosion the truck was neutralized.

"Enemy vehicle neutralized!" Kojak shouted.

They moved to main street encountering several civilians. Civilians ran inside their shelter soon after they heard gun shots.

"Get inside! It's dangerous out here!" Kojak shouted at the civilians still outside. OpFor were chasing them riding on their trucks. They were shooting upon Kojak and Crosby with their machine guns mounted on top. Bullets hi the ground near Kojak and Crosby as they sled behind barricades throwing terrified Al-Asad first.

"This is Stalker 0-2! We're taking heavy fire! Requesting air support! over!" Kojak shouted at his radio.

"Copy that. Friendly AH-6 inbound in 5 minutes, over."

Crosby was engaging at the machine gunner.

"Damn it."

Crosby groaned as he stumbled. He was shot on his torso. Luckily, his plate carrier did it's job by stopping bullets.

Kojak tossed his last grenade. He then engaged at the OpFor with RPG, taking him out.

"RPG!" Crosby shouted. A RPG round headed toward them, but hit the building on their right. Crosby stumbled due to blast.

Kojak took out OpFor on the machine gun. He then moved his aim at one of the OpFor with AK-47. When his aim lined up with man's chest, he fired off three shots immediately. Kojak moved his sight at the OpFor reloading his rifle.

"Look out! Incoming!" Crosby shouted. Another RPG round flew and hit the ground in front of Delta Operators cover. Dusts and frag fell over their head as they lowered their body.

A AH-6 Little Bird armed with two M-134 Minigun flew over Delta operators head.

"Stalker 0-2, this is Vulture 2-2. Targets confirmed. Engaging."

Two M-134 Miniguns poured bullets upon OpFor before they could have a chance to fight back. OpFor forces resisted by launching RPG at Vulture 2-2 but all missed. They were soon neutralized also.

"Let's go before they bring more reinforcement!" Kojak shouted. He held Al-Asad then sprinted forward. Crosby sprinted next.

"Incoming!" Crosby cried out. A RPG was launched from across the street flew over their head as Delta operators took cover. The round hit wall behind them causing massive shrapnel and frag fell all over their head.

Kojak's ears were muffled and echoing due to explosion. Crosby was stumbling due to blast and explosion.

"Stalker 0-2, we have visual on multiple enemy foot mobiles on your west. We'll take them out, over."

"Copy that! We'll handle that RPG!"

Crosby picked off OpFor with RPG by headshot.

Vulture 2-2 poured bullets upon incoming OpFor forces before they could realize what attacked them. OpFor armed trucks were ripped apart into pieces then exploded by Little Bird's Hydra 70s.

"We are close to extraction point, keep moving!" Kojak shouted.

They moved forward until they turned left entering an alley. They watched a Blackhawk flew over their head.

"Uh, Stalker 0-2, we got visual on multiple targets at your south. Hold on, over."

Crosby and Kojak proceeded their way to extraction point under air support from Vulture 2-2. They exited from the alley entering an open plaza. A Blackhawk flew in toward the LZ.

The Blackhawk hovered close to the ground, sending dusts in the air blurring two Delta operators and their capture.

"Stalker 0-2, this is Dagger 2-2. We got you on visual, get aboard."

"Alright, get aboard! We are going to get hell out of here!" Kojak shouted.

"Vulture 2-2, thanks for the assist. We're on our own now." Crosby said.

"Roger that Stalker 0-7. Vulture 2-2 is returning to base, over." The Little Bird flew away.

Two Delta Force operators entered the Dagger 2-2 handling Al-Asad to passengers inside the Blackhawk.

"Overlord, this is Dagger 2-2. We got Stalkers and their objective. Dagger 2-2 is returning to base, over." Said the pilot.

"Copy that Dagger 2-2. Overlord out."

The Blackhawk took off.

"Just another day." Kojak said.

5 minutes later Crosby was asleep next to Kojak.

The Blackhawk was flying still.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until then...

"We got multiple OpFor with RPG! 7 o'clock!" Shouted the co-pilot.

"I see them! Rotate right!" Shouted the Door Gunner. M-134 Minigun began to spin and open fire upon OpFor down. OpFor were neutralized just before they pulled trigger.

"We got more tangos on our rear!" Shouted Kojak. OpFor fired RPGs in attempt to shoot down the Blackhawk. Several RPG rounds missed them, some nearly hit. Dagger 2-2 braked right and left avoiding incoming rockets.

A RPG round missed the Blackhawk by less than two inches.

"Their aim is getting better." Said the pilot.

"Yeah, that was too close." Said the co-pilot.

"I hope my luck holds out!" Said Door Gunner 1.

More OpFor arrived to shoot down the chopper.

"Additional forces closing in!" Shouted the Door Gunner 2.

Door Gunners managed to destroy several RPG rounds in the air and eliminate OpFor before they shoot more RPGs.

"Arrugh!" Door Gunner 1 groaned in pain stumbled. He was shot on his arm. "I'm hit!" He shouted. Crosby took his place handling OpFor with M-134.

Knight grabbed medical kit from the seat then treated wounded Door Gunner. "This will hold you now." Kojak said. "Thanks." Door Gunner 1 said.

"More RPGs from our 4 o'clock!" Shouted the co-pilot.

"Hang on! Braking left! Braking left!" Shouted the pilot.

The Blackhawk took a sharp left as RPG rounds past them. More RPG rounds headed toward at Dagger 2-2 before it could even stabilize.

"Look out!" Door Gunner 2 shouted.

A RPG round hit Dagger 2-2 in the tail. The Blackhawk shook hard causing Crosby almost fall off the chopper.

"This is Dagger 2-2. We are hit! We are confirmed hit!"

Crosby managed to hold on M-134.

"We are going down! We're going down!" Shouted the co-pilot.

"Hang on!" Kojak shouted. Al-Asad (who was still wearing bag over his head) was holding on handle desperately.

"This is Dagger 2-2. We are going down. I repeat we are going down." Said the pilot.

The Blackhawk was falling toward at the mid-town.

"Prepare for impact! We're going hard!" Shouted the pilot.

The Blackhawk hit it's tail at the building. The impact caused Crosby almost falling off the chopper again.

They continued to fall downward at the traffic circle as civilians fled away in terror.

"Argh." Pilot groaned.

The Blackhawk crashed into the ground hard as Crosby's vision faded black.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**A/N: I uploaded faster than I said. However, I'm still going to upload new chapter on this saturday.**_

_**Well...I'm not an expert on military, some military conversations and communications could have been incorrect. (I will be grateful if you find out and tell me)**_

_**But the problem is there won't be a lot of military after this chapter.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in next chapter!**_

_**Frost Mantis out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Equestria Warfare: Ponyville**

Written by Frost Mantis

All characters copyrighted to their original owners, and used for non-profit amusement reasons. Comments, constructive criticism, and especially compliments are not only welcome, but encouraged.

* * *

Chapter 3: Second Chance

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Crosby woke up from unconsciousness, finding himself floating in a complete brightness. It was so bright he could barely open his eyes.

"...What?" Crosby turned around to see but nothing.

"So you finally woke up son." Soft and confident voice said. Crosby was still in total brightness.

"Where am I? And who are you?" Crosby asked.

There a laugh then the voice said. "Son, you are in my world." he said.

"And I am the father of nature and time."

Crosby thought for a moment. "...Does that mean you are a god sir?"

"I am."

"I never thought you would exist sir."

"I do. It's just because you can't see me."

"Sir, am I dead?"

"You are."

"Then why did you bring me here sir?"

"I am giving you the second chance to live."

"Second chance, sir?"

"You have performed the act of valor doing what's right. You deserve a second chance to live."

"...Appreciate it, sir." Crosby said.

"Good luck with you son. Don't waste your life."

Then Crosby's vision faded.

.

.

.

.

.

Crosby slowly opened his eyes.

It was dark. Crosby soon realized he was lying down in the forest at night. He looked at his clock. It was 9 o'clock.

Crosby lifted his body then scanned around him. It was too dark. Crosby switched on flashlight on his helmet. Now at least he was able to see few feet in front of him.

At his right, there was ACR 6.8 with Hybrid scope. He picked it up. The rifle was brand new.

In front of him, was a 3 day assault pack. He reached his hand and picked it up. Its contents were a camelbak bladder, extra ammo, 3 first strike rations, goretex jacket, poncho liner, and other items that seem useful.

Crosby scanned around him once more, found nothing. Now he needed to move and find a civilization.

He started to move out, heading north.

Green eyes were watching him from behind...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was short because it only needed to tell how Crosby got into Equestria. The real adventure is about to begin!**_

_**I already said at the last chapter, there won't be a lot of military. Now I have to improve describing.**_

_**Uh, just to remember, that the next chapter can be uploaded on this saturday or it will be next saturday.**_

_**Okay, I'll see you at the next chapter.**_

_**Frost Mantis out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Equestria Warfare: Ponyville**

Written by Frost Mantis

All characters copyrighted to their original owners, and used for non-profit amusement reasons. Comments, constructive criticism, and especially compliments are not only welcome, but encouraged.

_**Before reading the story: I'm sorry about the late upload.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Night walk

* * *

Crosby slowly woke up, finding himself lying on the bank of the river. He slowly stood up then looked around his surrounding. Assuming his surrounding, it was already morning. Sunlight did not reach to the bottom of gorge, making shades. Crosby looked at his clock. It was 8 o' clock already.

Crosby started to move with his wounded body.

.

.

.

.

.

**7 Hours Earlier**

.

.

.

.

.

Crosby was walking through the forest. As he tracked, he jumped over several natural obstacles.

Night in the forest was dark. Trees above were blocking moonlight with their leaves and branches. It was more like cave instead of forest. Even with flashlight on his helmet, Crosby could only see few feet ahead of him. Still, he managed to walk through out the forest without getting into wrong path.

Looking ar his clock, it was over midnight.

Crosby decided to take a short break. before taking a rest, he needed to set up a fire. Fire keep him warm, encourage his morale, and protect him from predators. Crosby took out a fire starter from his pouch, then went into forest to gather branches and dried grasses. It was not hard to get those resources. He put them down in one spot, then gave few tries with his fire starter, igniting sparks to light up dry grasses.

After giving few tries, he succeeded. Crosby put some branches in it then sat leaning on a tree, turning helmet flashlight off.

Crosby put down his pack, then took out a honey BBQ beef flavor shelf-stable pocket sandwich from one of his FSR. After drinking a sip of water, he took a bite at pocket sandwich. A honey BBQ beef flavor tasted like honey BBQ beef. That's all. After eating them all, Crosby decided to close his eyes for minutes. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the quiet forest. He could hear nothing but wind passing through trees and grasses.

Suddenly he felt something behind him. Crosby instantly opened his eyes then quickly turned around, wielding ACR 6.8 on his hands. He scanned around with his eyes like a radar. He saw nothing. Just him and wild.

There was a silence.

A Timber wolf jumped out from bushes and pounced at Crosby with its jaw opened.

Crosby reacted by turning his rifle barrel at the wolf and pulled trigger automatically. Bullets from ACR 6.8 destroyed Timber wolf's foreleg and part of body. Without its forelegs, the Timber wolf stumbled forward, then fall down on its face. The wolf growled then tried to stand on its hind legs.

Crosby trampled hard on Timber wolf's head with his foot. The Timber wolf struggled to loose itself but useless because Crosby was stepping on it hard. Crosby aimed rifle barrel at the wolf's neck then fired three shots destroying its neck. The wolf stopped moving.

Crosby looked down at the destroyed Timber wolf. He never saw such a wolf made of wood. Whatever that was, Crosby decided to leave the place immediately. He extinguished fire and then packed up his assault pack. He quickly left the spot when he saw something moving from distance.

A group of Timber wolves emerged from bushes with its eyes locked on fleeing Crosby. It slowly disappeared into bushes again.

Crosby sprinted through the forest jumping over obstacles like parkour. He jumped over a fallen tree, then sled under the log. He quickly stood up then saw a small cliff ahead. Crosby jumped and climbed up the cliff quickly. He soon jumped down the cliff then sprinted breathing heavily.

Then a Timber wolf jumped from behind and tackled him down. Crosby quickly stood up, but the wolf jumped directly at him causing him to fall down again. the wolf was trying to bite Crosby's neck and he was holding Timber wolf's mouth about an inch away from his face.

The Timber wolf was breathing out its green breath at Crosby's face. It smelt awful as much as sulphur.

Crosby held back the Timber wolf with his left and with his right pulled out USP.45. He fired three bullets into the Timber wolf's head. As Crosby got back up, he looked at his bitten left hand. He needed disinfection, but not at the moment. He needed to get away from Timber wolves. Crosby turned around to see a group of timber wolves closing in.

Crosby immediately sprinted again. His gears and assault pack made him feel tired than actual. He was getting exhausted. His speed was getting slower but kept sprinting.

He turned around to see Timber wolves still chasing him. He tossed a frag grenade over his back. An explosion took out Timber wolves on the lead.

Crosby heard water flowing. Looking ahead, he saw a meandering stream. Without wasting a time to think, Crosby jumped into the stream turning off his flashlight at the moment.

Timber wolves stood at the bank of the river and watched Crosby flowing away. As Crosby got away, they turned and walked back to forest.

Crosby soon made it to the rapids.

Several rocks were exposed over the surface. Crosby tried to avoid them, but the fast-moving current of the rapids kept him from turning away, and Crosby rammed his right shoulder into one of the rock. He then rammed his body into other rock. Before Crosby could bear the pain, he rammed his head directly into another rock. Crosby groaned in pain. He rammed his head once again.

When Crosby got switched on again, the current was getting faster and faster. He looked ahead, seeing a waterfall.

Crosby fell over the waterfall and into the river as he blacked out.

.

.

**Back To Present**

.

.

Crosby stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the town about 2 or 3 miles away from his location.

"Finally." He muttered. He pulled on his rifle sling then started to walk down the mountain.

.

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile in Ponyville**

**Royal Guard Ponyvile Quarter**

Chief Guard was sitting inside his office.

There were door knocks.

"Come in." He said.

A Pegasus Guard came inside the room.

"Sir." The Guard stood at the salute.

"What is it?"

"Sir, one of our guard found a suspicious item during reconnaissance this morning. He found it on the river bank."

The Guard said as he showed that 'suspicious item' to the Chief Guard.

It was Crosby's assault pack.

"Have we identified the item?" The Chief guard asked.

"No sir. We do not have any intel about it. We've never seen item like this before."

"Contact with Twilight Sparkle and ask her if she can identify this item."

"Yes, sir." The Guard stood at the salute again then went out.

* * *

**_A/N: Again, I'm sorry about the late upload._**

**_Uh, readers I have to tell you that uploads may be delayed until July. I have a major project at school and I got a lot of work to do. I hope you understand._**

**_Still, I will try my best to upload chapters as soon as possible._**

**_This chapter is kind of rushed. I had to upload this chapter quick so that I can move on to the next chapter._**

**_I need you guys (and girls) to give me small ideas that you want me to put in the next chapters._**

**_But be logical._**

**_And...thank you all for following my story. I really appreciate it._**

**_That's it guys (and girls). I'll see you at the next chapter._**

**_Frost Mantis out._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Equestria Warfare: Ponyville**

Written by Frost Mantis

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters copyrighted to their original owners, and used for non-profit amusement reasons. Comments, constructive criticism, and especially compliments are not only welcomed, but encouraged.

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet the Ponies

* * *

Crosby jumped down a small cliff then walked down the hill. As he walked down the mountain, Crosby continuously scanned around to check incoming danger or ambush.

Crosby crouch walked to less chance of detection from Timber wolves.

Crosby went through shallow streams. There were small fishes swimming underwater. When Crosby walked past them, they all swam into sand and under the rock at the bottom.

Sunlight was shining down upon forest but trees and bushes covered Crosby from heat of burning sunlight.

Birds on branches were watching him as Crosby walked nearby. Crosby turned to look at birds.

Before he could look, birds flew away. It seemed they didn't like Crosby.

Crosby walked through the forest quickly, but carefully. He repeated taking rest and continue walking until he found a road.

It was a road leading to Ponyville. Wherever it led, Crosby found a way to civilization. 'My forest journey ends here.' He thought.

After walking for half an hour, Crosby found himself standing in front of a cottage covered with moss and flowers.

Crosby slowly approached to front door. He pulled ACR 6.8 away to his side then knocked the door.

When nobody answered the door, Crosby knocked at it again. This time, he heard a soft voice coming from inside.

"Coming." The voice called out sweetly.

When the door opened, instead of a human, a yellow winged Pegasus with pink mane came out to greet him. The Pegasus stared at the Delta Force operator with fear in its face.

The Pegasus shuddered for a bit and finally fell to the floor, petrified from shock. Seeing this, Crosby immediately rushed at fallen Pegasus and checked its heartbeat. The Pegasus was fine.

Crosby quickly picked up the petrified Pegasus with his hands and gently put it down on a couch inside living room. Crosby sat next and waited for it to calm down. It was a long wait but after a while, the yellow Pegasus finally regained its composure but it was still cautious of Crosby.

"You feeling okay now, ma'am?" Crosby said in calm voice at the yellow Pegasus.

"Um...eeep" The Pegasus squeaked shyly.

"Don't worry ma'am. Whatever I'm here for, I'll _NEVER _hurt you." Crosby said trying to assure the timid Pegasus.

The Pegasus nodded her head slowly. Crosby felt he was not welcomed, so he decided to leave the cottage. But he felt a small tug on his tactical pants. The Delta Force operator turned around and saw the yellow Pegasus staring up at him. (Crosby was slightly taller than ponies)

"Uh...sorry...I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome." The Pegasus said softly. "You look like you're tired. Please stay for a while."

Crosby paused for a moment then nodded. "Thank you ma'am. I really appreciate it."

"Please, call me Fluttershy." The Pegasus said with soft smile on her face.

"Call me Crosby, ma'am." Crosby said.

"May I sit on the couch, Fluttershy?" He asked.

"Of course." Fluttershy answered.

Crosby sat on the couch. Fluttershy sat across.

There were silence.

"Um...so...where are you from, Crosby?" Fluttershy finally asked.

"I'm from Earth." Crosby answered.

"Earth? I've never heard of those place before..."

Crosby soon asked. "Fluttershy, where am I exactly?"

Fluttershy stared at him for a moment.

"Um...This is the Land of Equestria, ruled by two sisters: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"Who are they?"

"Um...They are Alicorn sisters, rulers of Equestria. According to legend, they came to Equestria more than thousand years ago."

"What are Alicorns exactly?" Crosby asked.

"Um, they are ponies with both a unicorn horn and Pegasus wings."

"Are they royals?"

"Similar."

"Are there any humans in Equestria? Like me."

"Um...I don't know exactly..." Fluttershy said.

"Are there any settlement nearby?"

"Um, if you walk down the road, you will get into Ponyville."

"Ponyville?"

"Yes, Ponyville is a town found by earth ponies. Although many residents are earth ponies, there are several pegasus and unicorns living here."

"Okay."

"Um, I just want to ask you, but how did you come to Equestria?"

Crosby paused for a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Maybe I shouldn't have..."

"You don't have to say that. It's just because...the way I came here."

Crosby continued.

"I came here...because I died in Earth."

Fluttershy looked shocked.

"...I was a soldier. I was killed during my mission. But, god gave me second chance, and sent me here."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Fluttershy spoke quietly.

"You don't have to."

Crosby yawned. He haven't slept after he arrived Equestria.

"Flutterhshy?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I take a short nap on the couch?"

Fluttershy nodded her head. "Sure, would you mind a blanket?"

"I appreciate it, but no thanks." Crosby said.

"Okay then."

Crosby quickly fell asleep sitting on a couch with his gears on. He even had rifle with him, but Crosby was too tired to care about that.

**Ponyville**

"What the hoof are these?" Twilight muttered.

Contents of Crosby's assault pack were lined up on table. Books were piled up on the floor, as Spike picked one up and read it.

"I don't see any information or pictures about that items." Spike said. He closed the book and put it down. Twilight was reading a book about royal guards.

"None of these items are related with Royal Guards." Twilight said.

"Maybe those items are cursed!" Spike said.

"Spike, you said that twelve times. These items do look strange, but they don't seem cursed." Twilight said.

"But, even still!"

"Spike, I can define whether if they are cursed or not with my magic. Don't worry." Twilight chuckled.

She stood in front of Crosby's items. "But I felt something different. This items feels like they are from another world."

"That's why I'm saying it's cursed! Maybe some evil from another world sent these items to curse us!" Spike said.

"Spike..." Twilight muttered.

There were door knocks.

"Who's there?" Twilight asked. She opened the door. Two Royal Guards were standing in front.

"We are from Royal Guards, do you mind if we come in?" One of the Guard asked.

"The library is quite messy...but sure, come in." Twilight stepped aside letting Guards to come inside.

"Miss Twilight Sparkle, have you found out anything about those suspicious items?" A Guard asked.

"Not much about it, sir. All I can predict is that those items may be from another world."

"From another world?" Another Guard asked.

"Yes, sir. The rest...I can't figure out what they are."

Two Guards looked at each other.

"Miss Twilight Sparkle, is it okay if we take items back?" A Guard asked.

"Um...okay." Twilight Sparkle nodded. She put Crosby's assault pack and its contents inside the bag Guards brought with her magic.

"Thank you for your cooperation, miss Twilight Sparkle." Guards stood at salute then exited.

**Back to Fluttershy**

Fluttershy quietly went downstairs. Crosby was still asleep on couch in full gear.

"He must have been tired." Fluttershy muttered.

Angel looked at her.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." She whispered.

She quietly opened the door, then exited.

**Back to Twilight Sparkle**

"Twilight, have you found anything?"

"No."

"I haven't also."

"I don't think I have books about those items in my library."

"Then should we go to Canterlot?" Spike asked.

"If we have to, but not now. We have to clean this mess."

"Okay..."

There were door knocks.

"Who is it?" Twilight said.

"Twilight It's me, Fluttershy."

Twilight opened the door.

"What is it, Fluttershy?"

"Um, Twilight. There's something I need to tell you."

Fluttershy whispered quietly at Twilight's ear.

"What?" Twilight shouted in surprised voice.

"Shhh..." Fluttershy signed.

Twilight turned at Spike, who was still cleaning the library.

"Spike? I'll go out for a while. Can you clean up those mess without me?"

"Of course!" Spike answered.

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay."

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

Fluttershy quietly unlocked the door. She slowly opened the door and saw Crosby still sleeping on couch.

"Is that...what you are talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Shh...He's sleeping."

"Did you talk with it?"

"I did."

Twilight slowly approached to sleeping operator. She looked at him carefully from head to feet.

"Do you think I can talk with it?"

"You can give it a try."

Twilight cleared her throat.

"Um, hello?" Twilight poked Crosby's arm.

There was no reaction.

"Hello?" Twilight poked Crosby again. This time, she poked harder.

Crosby slowly woke up. He lifted his head to see what's waking him up. A unicorn about same age with Fluttershy was looking at him.

"Good afternoon, My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"I'm Crosby, ma'am." Crosby said as he held out his hand. Twilight shook her hoof with him.

"Um, so do you mind if I few questions?" Twilight immediately got into topic.

"Your go."

"Where are you from?"

"From Earth."

"How did you come here?"

"I was a soldier. I was killed during my mission. But God gave me second chance to live, and sent me to here."

"You were a soldier?"

"Yes."

"What soldier were you?"

"Classified." Crosby didn't mention he was part of Delta Force.

"Oh."

Suddenly there were door knocks.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked.

"It's the Guards!" Fluttershy said.

"Who are they?" Crosby asked.

"No time to explain. Quick! Find a hide!" Twilight said desperately.

Crosby crawled under the couch and hid.

Twilight took a deep breath then opened the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Uh, readers, I'm sorry for late uploads recently. I already told you at the last chapter, but I'm busy this month: I got a major project at school. **_

_**Uploads will be delayed as a result.**_

_**The next chapter will uploaded probably...next week.**_

_**That's all. If you have any questions, feel free to send PM. I'll see you at the next chapter.**_

_**Frost Mantis out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Equestria Warfare: Ponyville**

Written by Frost Mantis

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters copyrighted to their original owners, and used for non-profit amusement reasons. **Comments**, **constructive criticism**, and especially **compliments** are not only welcomed, but encouraged.

* * *

Chapter 6: First Contact

* * *

Twilight opened the door. In front of her, there were three Royal Guards standing still.

"Good afternoon miss Twilight Sparkle, and you too miss Fluttershy, We are here to ask few questions to you." A White Unicorn Guard stood at salute.

"Uh, okay..." Twilight glanced at couch and agreed nervously. Luckily Guards didn't notice yet.

"Follow me upstairs." A grey Pegasus Guard ordered Fluttershy. She followed him upstairs with nervousness on her face. Before Fluttershy went upstairs, she glanced at the couch.

"Is there any problem?" A Guard asked. "Uh, no..." Fluttershy answered then walked upstairs.

A Guard with black coat stood at door while white Guard stood in front of Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight Sparkle, we're here by Princess Celestia's order. Our highness want you to come to Canterlot by tomorrow morning. You'll find out the rest when you get there."

"Tomorrow morning? Okay, I will." Twilight nodded.

"Okay. We'll tell Princess you agreed to come." Royal Guard said.

"Is there anything more you should tell me?" Twilight asked.

"No, ma'am." Guard shook his head.

Soon Fluttershy and Guard went downstairs.

"Done." Said the grey Guard.

"Got it." Nodded the white Guard.

"Have a nice day miss Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy. Call us anytime if needed." White Guard said. They stood at salute then flew away.

Few minutes later Crosby crawled out from couch.

"They came here just to tell you about upcoming attendance?" Crosby asked as he stood up.

"I guess so." Twilight answered.

"Wouldn't it be better to send a letter..." Crosby muttered lowly.

"What did you say?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing."

"What did he ask you Fluttershy?" Twilight asked Fluttershy.

"Not much. He just asked me if I recently witnessed suspicious activities around Everfree forest."

"Suspicious activities?" Crosby asked.

"He told me that they spotted several unusual movements around Everfree forest few days ago."

'Few days ago?' Crosby thought.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash rushed inside the cottage.

"Twilight! You need to...whoa! What the hoof is _that_?!" She shouted when she saw Crosby sitting on the couch.

Crosby immediately reacted by pulled out his ACR 6.8 and aimed at Rainbow Dash.

They glared each other angrily.

"You two both stop. We can introduce each other later on. Rainbow Dash, what are you up to?"

Crosby turned his rifle barrel away from RD.

"There are unknown hostile attacking the town!" She shouted.

"Anypony hurt?" Twilight asked desperately.

"I don't know! I came here because I couldn't find you at the library!"

"Oh no, Spike!" Twilight shouted.

"Is there anything I can help?" Crosby asked.

"That's what_ I_ want to ask. Rainbow Dash, stay with Fluttershy and don't let anypony in." Twilight said.

"Got it." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Okay, then let's go!" Twilight shouted as her horn started to glow in magic aura.

* * *

Twilight and Crosby teleported to Ponyville.

What they saw first was an explosion that went right in front of them.

"Argh!" Twilight groaned. They both were sent to the ground hard due to blast.

Crosby came to and saw his hands. Everything he hears was muffled and echoing. As his hearing recovered, he looked around his surrounding. Royal Guards and unknown hostiles were fighting for control of the town. One of the Guard was hit, as the pulse destroyed the armor into pieces. Twilight was seen firing pulses at hostiles when she saw Crosby on the ground.

"Get up Crosby! We need to get to Guards!" Twilight pulled Crosby up and Crosby wielded his ACR.

"Joust 6! Keep up the pressure on those hostiles! Caramel! Fire some pulses on them across the street!" A group of Royal Guards were fighting against hostiles hiding behind cover. Twilight and Crosby headed toward them.

"Sir! We got a civilian coming from 5 o'clock!" A Guard saw Twilight and Crosby coming to their position.

"What's that behind?" 'that' meant Crosby.

"I don't know!"

Twilight sled toward to Guards location while Crosby took cover away from them.

"Twilight Sparkle? What are you doing here? And what's that creature you brought with?" A Black unicorn Guard asked.

"I'm here to help you! And that 'creature' is a human soldier! He can help you taking back the town!"

"How?" Guard asked.

"At least he can fight!" Twilight said.

"Uh, okay. Bring him to me!"

"Crosby, over here!" Twilight signed Crosby.

Crosby sprinted then sled next Twilight.

"Soldier, I'm Lieutenant Gusset. What's your rank, name?" Guard asked.

"Staff Sergeant, Crosby, sir."

"Can you fight?"

"That's why I'm here, sir."

"Alright. Stick to me and follow my orders, got it?"

"Understood."

"Okay, engage at those hostiles!"

Crosby started to take out hostiles with his ACR 6.8.

"Twilight, head to medical officers and help wounded." Gusset ordered.

"I'm on it." Twilight said then went to find medical officers.

Multiple enemy forces appeared on the north and fired at Guards and Crosby.

"On the north, 11 o'clock! Multiple targets, take them out!" Gusset shouted.

"Up on the north, far side!" Caramel shouted.

Crosby turned to his left and took out targets on the north. Crosby deployed the magnifier, aim then fired at targets.

"They're retreating, keep hitting them!"

The enemies retreated as Guards shot at their back.

"Joust 6! We're on the move! Move out!" Gusset shouted.

"We're moving out!"

They advanced from their cover when a convoy of battle chariots arrived.

"Get on the chariots!" Gusset ordered.

"Crosby, get on the chariot." Caramel said. Crosby got on the chariot and crouched next to Caramel.

"battalion is on the move!" A Guard shouted.

"We're on the move. Move it! We're moving out!"

The chariots began to move into town still occupied by enemies.

"All Joust 6 victors, keep an eye out for civilians. We're not cleared to engage unless confirmed. Scan the rooftops for hostiles. Stay frosty." Gusset advised.

Dust blinded their view of the street.

"You see anything?" A Guard asked.

"I got nothing. This place is dead." Caramel said.

"Got it."

They passed a bakery covered with desert. Actually, it was built with deserts.

"We're passing Sugarcube corner." Gusset said.

"Alright, stay frosty you guts, this is battlefield." A Guard said.

"Roger that."

"Watch those alleys." Caramel said.

"Covering." Crosby muttered.

As the chariots turned into another street, a black pulse ricocheted off the chariots.

"Did you saw them?!" A Guard shouted.

"I don't see apple!" Caramel shouted.

"All Joust victors, this is Lieutenant Gusset. Prepare to engage, we're taking fire from multiple directions."

"Prepare to engage! We're going in!"

Crosby aimed then fired at the enemy forces on the roof of the house ahead.

"There they are, light them up!" Caramel shouted.

"Engaging!" Crosby said.

Crosby's chariot was struck by an explosive and Crosby was temporarily shell-shocked. He took cover as other Guards continued engaging.

"There's too many of them! back up!" Gusset shouted.

The chariot backed up the street.

"Get us outta here! Run!"

The Guards pulling Crosby's chariot pulled forward and away from the building. Fighting continued as the chariots continued up the street where several enemies came out and fired on the chariots.

Crosby barely managed to take enemies out in bumping chariot.

"Slow down, we're getting strung out!"

Fighting continued as enemies on the rooftops fired on the chariots and Crosby continued to aim and fire his ACR 6.8 at them. Enemy hostiles fired a fireball from the top floor of the building ahead of them.

"FIRE BALL! TOP FLOOR!" Caramel called out.

"LOOK OUT!" A Guard shouted. The Fireball hit the ground in front of their chariot. Crosby's chariot was destroyed, but everyone survived and ran inside a building nearby to take cover from enemy fire.

"Get off the street! is everypony alright?" Gusset said gasping.

"I'm fine, sir." A Guard said.

"I think so." Caramel said.

"Still breathing." Crosby said.

"Get away from windows and secure the top floor! Move! Move!" Gusset said.

"Tossing a flashbang!" Crosby tossed a 9 Bang upstairs. The 9 Bang exploded causing enemies to blind. Crosby rushed upstairs and took out stumbling hostiles and cleared the floor.

"Clear." Crosby said.

"I have eyes on the office. Squad, on me let's go!" Gusset shouted.

Guards and Crosby ran out the backdoor of the building and headed across the street to the office building where enemies were seen occupying the office and fighting against the Guards who were shooting from across the street.

"6-1, we are combat ineffective up here! We're taking heavy fire from the office, can you assist, over?" Squad leader of Joust 6-4 requested help by comm.

"6-4, We are on the way. 6-1 out."

The squad headed inside the office when multiple hostiles fired at them.

"Take cover! Take cover!" Gusset shouted. The squad started hide behind barricades for cover. Few Guards were shot before they could take cover.

"We got a stallion down!" Caramel called out. He rushed at fallen Guards and pulled them one by one to cover while Crosby provided covering fire.

"Crosby! go into that office and flank them from behind!" Gusset ordered. Crosby headed into the office room on left. Inside the room, there were few hostiles hiding behind a desk. Crosby aimed down at the desk and fired. Bullets penetrated the wooden desk and killed hostile behind. Leftover hostile ran out from the desk, but soon taken out by Crosby.

Crosby turned left at the corner and spotted multiple hostiles heading to Gusset's location. He tossed a 9 Bang at them and took cover. 9 Bang exploded causing hostiles to stumble. Crosby took them out shooting in semi-auto. He tried to aim at their chest than head.

After taking them out, he headed upstairs instead of going back to Gusset. He walked upstairs quickly but quietly, checking corners for ambush. On the second floor he saw hostiles firing fireballs. Crosby took headshots at hostiles manning fire-ball launcher. As they returned fire, Crosby tossed a grenade then took cover. The grenade injured few hostiles before they could get away. Crosby moved upstairs.

More enemies emerged from office room. Crosby tossed his last 9 Bang. Most hostiles were inside the flashbang's radius. Crosby switched to full-auto then opened fire at them. ACR's magazine dried out. Crosby dropped ACR 6.8 to side and took out his USP. 45, then continued to engage at leftover hostiles.

A hostile recovered from flash and ran at Crosby, but he took out his tactical knife and stabbed it. Crosby pulled out his knife and kicked the dead hostile away, then threw it at another incoming hostile. Crosby took cover behind a desk then reloaded his firearms. He leaned forward then took out a hostile then took cover again.

He leaned forward then fired again at hostiles moving to his position. When he was about to take cover, Crosby was shot in chest and fell down. His plate carrier defended the pulse from deadly wound.

"Damn." Crosby muttered. He continued to fire at hostiles with his pistol.

Gusset and his team rushed upstairs and fired pulses at hostiles. "Move on! Move on!" Gusset shouted. Guards took cover and continued engaging at hostiles. Hostiles were shot and fell down before they could return fire. Gusset rushed at Crosby while others secured the floor. "Clear!" A Guard reported.

"Joust 6-1, this is Joust 6-4, thanks for the assist! We're leaving on Joust 3's chariot, over!" Joust 6-4 thanked.

"Roget that 6-4." Gusset replied then get down to wounded Crosby.

"Crosby, you alright?" Gusset asked.

"Yes, sir. I can still handle my own." Crosby answered. Gusset helped him getting up. "Looks like you need to go to medic after we get out of here." Caramel said. They left the building and continued down the street.

"Joust 6-1 Actual to Overlord." Gusset said at his comm.

"Joust 6-1 Actual, this is Overlord, send traffic."

"The building is secure and hostiles are withdrawing form the area. We're just mopping up now."

"Copy that Joust 6-1 Actual, proceed with caution to the rally point, over."

"Roger that Overlord, thanks for the tip. Out." Gusset finished communication.

They continued down the street and turned down to an alley where a group of enemy hostiles came out and fire at them. Gusset's team took behind cover. Guards leaned forward and fired return fire. A pulse from hostile hit one of the Guard. The Guard groaned in pain and took cover, as another Guard took his place.

"Guards, we need to get to the rally point. Go, go, go!" Gusset ordered. "Go! Go! Go!" A Guard shouted. They move out from their cover and charged forward. Crosby shot at hostiles behind cover. Guards took them out quickly and continued moving. Crosby moved out from his cover and followed them.

They reached to the rally point at the end of the alley where Guards were waiting. A grey unicorn with appearance of high rank walked toward at them.

"Gentlecolts, you did well on taking back the town. Now, get the wounded to emergency hospital. The rest of us will stay until they come back to take us back to base." The grey unicorn Guard ordered.

"Sir, we got a wounded over here." Gusset said. The grey unicorn Guard glanced at Crosby. "What is that creature, Lieutenant?" He asked.

"One of our friendly, sir." Gusset answered. The grey unicorn Guard glanced at him for a moment.

"Take him to hospital." He said. Gusset signed Crosby to get on the chariot.

Crosby got on the chariot and the chariots took off. He saw partly destroyed Ponyville under his feet as the convoy flew away.

* * *

_**A/N: Uh, readers, I'm terribly sorry for such a late upload. I am busy these days and have barely enough time to upload new chapter. I have a project that needs to be done until next week (which is important), and final term is about a month from now.**_

_**I will still try to upload as soon as possible, but it wouldn't be easy. Looks like the next chapter will be upload about...2 weeks later.**_

_**Some chapters later, I will upload a special chapter about behind the story.**_

_**Those who want questions about the story, feel free to send PM. Frost Mantis will answer as soon as possible.**_

_**That's all for now, readers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you at the next chapter.**_

_**Frost mantis out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Equestria Warfare: Ponyville**

Written by Frost Mantis

Original My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters copyrighted to their original owners, and used for non-profit amusement reasons. **Comments**, **constructive criticism**, and especially **compliments** are not only welcomed, but encouraged.

* * *

Chapter 7: Owning

* * *

**Ponyville Hospital**

"Follow me." Gusset said.

Crosby followed Gusset to hospital. Guards were standing in front. As Crosby was about to walk in, they blocked the way with their spears.

"Let him in. He's on our side." Gusset explained. Guards nodded then stood back letting Crosby to enter.

He walked through the hospital hallway filled with injured ponies and doctors were seen overlooking medical machines and wounded ponies. A medic was tending to another critically injured Guard on a hospital bed, performing CPR on the injured Guard. Crosby watched him long enough, as the medic performing CPR looked at his watch, presumably taking note of the time of death as the Guard remained motionless. A medic was carrying a wounded stallion on his back. Crosby saw conversation between two Guards.

"We've got wounded!" A Guard said.

"Wounded stallion coming through!" Another Guard said as they laid the wounded stallion on the bloodstained bed.

"Is he alright?" A medic asked.

"Yeah, he is shot in the chest, but it's not too bad." The first Guard said.

"He'll be alright, but he needs treatment now." Medic said as he started to look at stallion's wound.

"I need to rest, stallion. It's too much for today." The first Guard sat on the floor.

"We all feel the same way stallion."

Gusset came to Crosby.

"Crosby. I don't think doctors have time to look after you. I'll take you to Twilight's library. It that okay?" Gusset asked.

"Yes, sir." Crosby nodded.

"Alright, follow me. We are going on hooves." Gusseet said. They got out from the hospital and walked into Ponyville. The town was dark and silent. Several houses were partly destroyed. It felt like a ghost town.

* * *

Gusset and Crosby walked through Ponyville and reached in front of a large hollowed-out tree.

"That's the Golden Oaks Library. It's a home of Twilight Sparkle." Gusset explained.

"Thank you for brining me here, sir." Crosby thanked.

"You don't need to. I'll see you soon." Gusset said.

"Hope so." Crosby said. Gusset walked back to hospital while Crosby watched him disappear into darkness.

Crosby walked in front the door and knocked three times.

The door opened and Crosby looked down a purple and green baby dragon standing in front of him.

"Whoa! What are you?" The dragon asked in surprise.

"I'm Crosby and I'm here to see Twilight Sparkle." Crosby politely explained.

"Twilight? There's a strange creature at the door and trying to find you!" The dragon turned and yelled inside.

"Coming!" Twilight answered back and rushed downstairs.

The dragon opened the door completely and Crosby walked inside the library. Twilight came downstairs and saw Crosby covered with dust.

"It's you Crosby." Twilight said.

"Good to see you again." Crosby said.

There were silence between two.

"Well...if you don't mind, I think I am going to bed." the dragon said and walked upstairs.

"Alright, good night, Spike." Twilight said.

There were silence between two again.

"Uh...Crosby? Is there anything you want to talk to me?" Twilight asked first.

"I..." Crosby muttered.

"Huh?"

Crosby hesitated for a moment.

"Do you mind...if I stay here tonight?" Crosby asked timidly.

Twilight chuckled.

"Of course you can stay here with me, Crosby. I have a spare bed for when someone stays here." Twilight said.

"Uh...I really appreciate it Twilight...I'm sorry." Crosby sighed lowly.

"You don't have to. I am always willing to help my friends." Twilight chuckled.

* * *

_**A/N: ****Hello readers. If you are still reading my story, thanks. Some of your reviews encouraged me on continuing this story (except for one review...I can't get rid of it!)**_

_**My school project (It is about the importance of tax explained through Skyrim) is almost over, but I have a final-term soon. I'm sorry readers, but uploads will be delayed.**_

_**Your comments are my energizer. With your comments (except spam), I wouldn't need a box of Redbull for next few months.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading, and I will see you at the next chapter.**_

_**Frost Mantis out. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Equestria Warfare: Ponyville**

Written by Frost Mantis

Original My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters copyrighted to their original owners, and used for non-profit amusement reasons. **Comments**, **constructive criticism**, and especially **compliments** are not only welcomed, but encouraged.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Royals

* * *

**Next morning**

Crosby woke up because someone was calling him right at his ear. Too close he could even feel the warmth of breath.

Opening his eyes, Twilight was calling him right on his right ear.

"Crosby! Get up!" She called out.

"What is it Twilight?" Crosby asked still lying on the bed.

"I got a letter from Princess Celestia that she wants you to come to Canterlot with me!" Twilight said.

"What time should we get there?" Crosby asked as he got up.

"At 10 o' clock."

Crosby walked to table and picked up his watch. It was 8 o'clock.

"How are we suppose to get there?"

"They said they will send a chariot at about 9 o'clock." Twilight answered.

"Okay, I'll get ready soon." Crosby said. He sighed lowly, then walked upstairs for washroom.

The washroom in this world was not different with Earth at all. They had loo, sink, and a bathtub. The floor was covered with tiles instead of wood.

Crosby urinated then washed himself.

Looking at his mirror, Crosby rubbed his chin. He needed to shave. He could shave with multitool, but there's no shave cream to protect his chin from accidental cut.

'Maybe I should ask Twilight if they sell shave cream.' Crosby thought.

Suddenly, a sentence just blinked from his head; He had no money.

So many questions filled his mind. How will he earn money? How will he get a job? Is there any job he can get? Maybe Royal Guard? At least they are similar with army...

He didn't want to rely on Twilight for long. It felt...guilty to live on her. It's nothing more like a parasite.

'God damn.' Crosby thought. He washed his unshaved face once more, then exited from washroom.

Crosby went downstairs and saw Twilight waiting for him.

"Crosby, would you care for some breakfast? Spike and I already had it while you were sleeping." Twilight asked.

"Well, sure." Crosby answered. He picked up his multicam frog shirt that Spike cleaned for him and wore it.

When Crosby walked downstairs again, he saw Twilight pouring water on cup with her magic.

The breakfast was a hay sandwich. Crosby just looked at it for a moment.

He ate earthworms and camel spiders before (during his training). At least this one has bread. Is there any reason he can't eat hay?

Crosby took a bite. Actually it tasted better than he expected.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked handling a cup of water.

"Thanks." Crosby muttered.

"You must have been hungry." Twilight chuckled.

"I am." Crosby said after he gulped a full bite.

"You also look...concerned."

Crosby stopped eating then put left sandwich on dish.

"Twilight, I know this is too strange, but do you know where I can find a job?" He asked.

Twilight gave a curious look.

"Why ask?"

"Because one day I need to settle down." Crosby sighed.

"And...I think staying with you makes me feel like I am getting owned." He continued.

"You don't have to. You can stay as long as you get your own house."

"Are you okay with that?"

Twilight walked in front of him smiling.

"I am fine. But if you want so, I will look for a job you can get." Twilight said.

"Thanks you..." Crosby said quietly.

"Well, we only got half an hour until the chariot arrive, so let's hurry up." Twilight said.

"Okay." Crosby started to eat sandwich again.

After 30 minutes later the chariot from Canterlot arrived in front of Twilight's library. Twilight and Crosby was already waiting already, all dressed up.

"Are you sure I'll be fine?" Crosby asked Twilight.

"Of course!" Twilight said as she got on the chariot.

As they got aboard, the chariot took off and flew to Canterlot. The chariot flew faster than Crosby expected. It was like riding on Little Bird back in Delta Force.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

They approached to Canterlot Castle. The Castle was bigger than Crosby expected.

As the chariot landed gently in landing zone, Twilight and Crosby got off the chariot.

"Thanks for the ride, Guards." Twilight thanked Guards as they nodded in return.

Princess Celestia and Luna were waiting them. Twilight bowed as Crosby followed also.

"It's good to see you Twilight, and Crosby." Princess Celestia said.

"Princess." Twilight said.

"Great honor, you highness." Crosby said lowly.

"Crosby, follow my sister, Luna." Celestia said. Princess Luna, who was standing like a statue, smiled weakly at Crosby.

"Follow me." Luna said. Crosby followed her as they got into the castle.

"Now, Twilight. Follow me." Celestia said. As they walked through the hall, Twilight noticed there were more Guards than she remember last time. Most of them were heavily armed.

"So, Twilight. There was an attack on Ponyville yesterday, right?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes princess."

"Our Central Intelligence Agency collected information from their corpse."

"What are they, princess?" Twilight asked.

Princess Celestis sighed.

"What are they?"

"They are part of Sombra Army."

"What?!"

* * *

There were silence between Princess Luna and Crosby. Both were rather quiet and calm type.

"So, Crosby." Princess Luna broke the silence first.

"Yes, your highness?" Crosby answered.

"Call me Princess Luna. I think the term 'highness' is too old-fashioned."

"So Princess Luna?" Crosby said in a way Luna wanted.

"Crosby. Do you mind if I ask few questions?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Princess Luna."

"Alright...what is your current rank, Crosby?"

"Staff Sergeant."

"Your affiliation?"

Crosby hesitated for a moment. Should he tell her what he is actually? Deciding to try the cover story, he said.

"In my home world, I was affiliated in 1st battalion, 75th Ranger regiment, often referred as Army Ranger."

"Do not lie to me." Luna snapped.

"Princes...I'm telling the..." Crosby tried.

"Truth. I have ability to see through shrouds. Including shrouds on truth." Luna said with conviction.

Crosby frowned, and looked at Luna. She was looking at him through his goggle.

"I am from 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, also called as Delta Force." Crosby sighed lowly and started to tell Luna the truth.

"It's one of the United States' four secretive tier-one counter-terrorism and special mission unit. Our primary tasks were counter-terrorism, direct action, national intervention operations, covert missions, hostage rescue, and raids." He told about his affiliation, his team, and some of his missions while Luna listened quietly.

"I appreciate your honesty Crosby. But, can you tell me how you came to Equestria?" Princess Luna asked.

"It was an nightmare...I can still remember how I died..." Crosby muttered.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"I was in a mission to take down an infamous rebellion leader. My convoy got ambushed and most of my men died in site...I saw my men dying right next to me. Bleeding, crying out for help. I watched them dying in pain...until I lost my consciousness. When I woke up, I was the only survivor along with one of my team-mate." Crosby spoke in deep voice while Luna listened carefully.

"The rest is detail...we managed to get the rebellion leader, and headed to extraction point. We were outnumbered, but extracted in one piece. Then our helicopter was shot down and I was killed by crash." He finished story about his death. Princess Luna said nothing for a while.

"Princess? You alright?" Crosby asked.

"I am fine." Luna said softly. "I just feel sorry to hear that..."

"You don't have to princess. It's not us who control who gets hit or who doesn't or who falls out of a chopper or why. It ain't up to us. It's just war." Crosby said.

"..." Luna said nothing. They didn't speak for a while.

"Well, I think we had enough. Let's go back to my sister, shall we?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Crosby answered.

* * *

"Sombra Army?! I...I don't get it...King Sombra was destroyed several months ago! We saw him destroyed into pieces!" Twilight said in panic.

"Twilight. I'm afraid that King Sombra has returned from death, and gathering army to strike upon us."

"Are there any further information about Sombra Army, princess?"

"CIA is trying their best to collect further information, but it will take time. I'm sorry that's all I can tell you Twilight." Princess Celestia sighed again.

"...And don't tell others about it. We don't want them to get panic, especially Crystal ponies." She continued.

"I will, princes..." Twilight sighed.

* * *

Luna and Crosby came. Luna walked then stood next to Celestia.

"Crosby, if you were a part of special mission unit, can you handle this task?" Princess Luna asked.

"I aim to please." Crosby answered.

Twilight glanced at Crosby.

"The remains of Sombra Army formed a fort at the ruin of ancient royal sisters in the Everfree forest." Luna said.

"What's our objective?" Crosby asked.

"Infiltrate the ruin, take over the castle, then eliminate hostiles inside. I need you to join with Guards and get it done." Luna explained.

"Follow one of my Guard, Crosby. He will take you to your temporary team." Princess Celestia added.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello readers, thank you for reading my story.**_

_**My school project is over. But, the problem is...I have final-term soon. I will try to upload ASAP, but we'll see about that.**_

_**Um, and I want you readers to write how you feel about the story whether by PM or review, so I can improve this story. (If you insist)**_

_**I guess that's it for now, readers. Feel free to send PM to me.**_

_**Frost Mantis out.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Equestria Warfare: Ponyville**

Written by Frost Mantis

Original My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters copyrighted to their original owners, and used for non-profit amusement reasons. **Comments**, **constructive criticism**, and especially **compliments** are not only welcomed, but encouraged.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Ruin

* * *

**"The Ruin"**

**SSG. Crosby**

**Delta Force**

**Ruin, Everfree Forest**

A group of chariots carrying Royal Guards were heading to ruins of ancient castle of the royal pony sisters in Everfree forest. The ruin of the castle came into view.

"Castle coming into view." A Guard reported.

"Landing in twenty seconds." Pegasus Guard informed.

"Got it." Their squad Leader Pierce muttered. He was a grey unicorn with dark brown mane and dark green eyes. Crosby was detached to his squad couple minuted ago before the mission, and Pierce treated him nicely reminding Crosby his former team leader Preacher.

"Alright, listen up! We have our objectives. Regroup at the rally point, take control of the castle, and eliminate hostiles inside. Got it?" Pierce turned and briefed his team about the mission.

"Yes sir!" Guards inside the chariot including Crosby answered loudly also.

The convoy almost reached to the ruin of the castle as they started to take fire from flak and anti-air fire.

"Taking fire here." A Pegasus Guard called out from distance.

"We got catapults ahead. Hang on." Another Pegasus reported. An explosion went off near Crosby's chariot as the it shook hard.

"Shit, that was close." The Guard sitting next to Crosby muttered lowly.

Several chariots were shot down by catapults and anti-air pulses.

"I hope my luck holds out." Pierce muttered.

A chariot flying next to them were shot down and crashed into the forest.

"Landing in 5 seconds. Standby." Said the Pegasus pilot.

"Guards, ready up!" Pierce called out. They stood up and prepared for landing while Crosby cocked his ACR.

Chariots landed at the front of the castle dropping their troops while several of them dropped movable catapults and pushed to frontline.

Guards, Crosby and catapults moved up to ruin. Sombra Army on castle wall launched catapults and ballistas from all over.

"Shit! We got catapults on our right!" A Guard shouted.

"Incoming! Take cover!"

Enemy catapults launched their missiles toward Guards. Catapults were destroyed into pieces even before they had a chance to be used. With most of their catapults destroyed Guards had no way to neutralize enemies on the wall.

"How many catapults do we have now?" Crosby asked to Guards handling the catapults.

"5 out of 15 left! And two out of remaining five are damaged, but still working!"

"Then hide them in the bushes so they cannot see and destroy the rest!" Crosby called out.

"Alright, we'll do it!" Guards nodded then started to pulled back catapults into bushes with others.

Seeing catapults disappearing into bushes Crosby turned and hid behind movable wooden cover. Crosby leaned forward peering down the Hybrid scope mounted on his ACR and lined up the cross hair with an enemy on castle wall.

Crosby fired off a burst of two rounds hitting the stallion directly in the chest. Without wasting his time to watch the stallion falling down he moved his sight to right and spotted more enemies firing ballistas toward advancing Guards.

Aiming for their head he fired off bursts of two rounds at enemies handling ballistas. An enemy was shot in the head and fell down on the ground. Before they could reload, Crosby succeeded on taking them out.

The Guard handling catapults rushed at Crosby.

"We moved catapults into bushes. What do we do now?" He asked.

"Aim for enemy catapults, and Take them out ASAP. Move catapults position for each three shots so that enemies cannot find out where we are shooting from!" Crosby explained trying to speak as collective as possible.

"I got it." The Guard nodded then rushed back to bushes for catapults.

Crosby continued to take out enemies handling with anti-siege weapons. Without soldiers to control them, Guards were able to advance without much casualties.

A missile from friendly catapult flew above their head, then toward enemy catapults. The catapult was smashed into pieces with a direct hit. The destroyed catapult fell down and crashed inside the ruin.

"A direct hit! Two point for Equestria!" A Guard called out.

"Yeah!" Pierce cheered.

More missiles from friendly catapults were launched as it destroyed enemy catapults, and ballistas before they could launch counter attack. With their siege defense weapons destroyed, Sombra Army was shocked and retreated to inside the ruin.

"They are retreating! Move to the front door!" Pierce shouted.

"We are moving up!" A Guard shouted. Most Guards except for those working with catapults moved up and prepared to breach inside.

"On my mark! Three...Two...One...Fire!" Pierce fired a flare in the air with his magic. A burning catapult missile flew toward them.

"Take cover!" Pierce shouted. The missile smashed through front door and made a hole in the middle.

"One more time! Three...Two...One...Fire!" Pierce fired another flare in the air.

Another catapult missile flew to their position, smashed then penetrated front door and made a hole at the bottom enough space for Guards to assault.

"Charge! Charge!" Pierce shouted then charged ahead of others. Guards followed him and charged throughout the courtyard with loud roar when defenders came out to put a stop on them. Firing lethal pulses toward each other, two forces clashed and started to fight in close quarter.

Crosby meanwhile focused on picking off Sombra Army from distance hiding behind a rock. He fired in semi-auto and aimed for head because he could only see what affiliation they are by looking st their helmet.

He sniped a Sombra soldier who was about to slash his spear at downed Guard. Moving his sight to left, he saw Pierce fighting against two Sombra soldiers. Crosby lined his Hybrid scope with a Sombra soldier behind Pierce. Wasting no time, he unleashed a shot of bullet killing the soldier at the moment he was trying to stab Pierce from behind.

Sombra Army started to retreat as many of them were getting sniped and Guards were pushing forward like sons of war.

"Shit, fall back! Fall back!" Battle captain of Sombra Army shouted. Right then a bullet came from nowhere hit his head as it punched through his helmet and his skull. The battle captain was dead before his body touched the ground. With their battle captain lost in sight, the Sombra Army were shocked and fled desperately into the castle with fear that they could end up like him.

Royal Guards chased them from behind with Pierce leading the way.

"Move up! Don't let them get away!" He shouted. Guards secured the courtyard and started to move upstairs through stairways checking for remaining Sombra Army.

Meanwhile Pierce and Guards moved toward a partly cracked wooden door. When they were about breach inside, Crosby joined them quietly.

"Go! Go! Go!" Pierce ordered.

"Breaching, breaching!" Guards smashed down the door and moved inside. The room was empty.

"Clear!" A Guard reported. There was a stair leading to downstairs next to the entrance.

They went downstairs carefully and reached at the dark bottom.

"We need to minimize our signature. One light source only." Pierce casted flashlight spell as he informed his squad. Using his flashlight spell Pierce took the lead and a unicorn Guard following behind him. Behind the unicorn Guard was Crosby with his ACR.

"Smells like shit down here." A Guard grunted. It did smell like rotten shit inside the hallway, probably because no one cleaned the place for a thousand years.

"Yeah, but at least it won't kill you." Another Guard replied.

"Hold up, I think I saw something." Pierce spoke under his breath.

Suddenly several pulses whizzed directly past their head.

"Contact! Contact!" Pierce roared out loudly as the squad lowered their body. As he changed his spell to lethal pulse, flashlight turned off turning the hallway to utter darkness.

Guards returned fire blindly until their squad leader ordered to stop.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" Pierce roared out loudly. Squad stopped engaging and looked at their squad leader. Pierce casted flashlight spell again as the squad were able to glance each other's face.

"Anyone hit?" Pierce called out.

"No, sir." A Guard answered.

"We're good." Another Guard answered.

"Still alive, sir." Crosby answered.

They slowly moved few steps forward and found dead enemies down the stairs.

"Looks like someone slipped from stairs." A Guard spoke while poking at dead bodies.

"Let's make sure we don't follow them."

They walked upstairs leaving dead bodies and entered another dungeon.

"Looks like they had a lot of criminals back then." One of the squad muttered lowly.

"Or they had a lot of enemies to lock in." The Guard behind him added.

"Stay sharp. We might have hostiles hiding around here." Pierce said leading the way.

They came to a room where the walls were made of hundreds of skulls and skeletons causing few Guards to jump in the air in surprise.

"By the name of Celestia, that's damn creepy!" A Guard called out.

"How many bodies do you think are buried down here?" A Guard behind Crosby asked under his breath.

"Don't know. Let's make sure we don't join them." Crosby replied as he glanced at skulls.

They moved to a narrow hall. As Pierce moved up, an enemy slammed down a gate on him. Crosby quickly pulled trigger and killed him as he was about to fire. Pierce pushed away the gate with grunts and the squad moved engaging enemies at the other end of the hall.

"Let's go!" Pierce called out.

"Look out! Flash spell!" A Guard shouted when he saw a sphere of light being thrown on the floor.

A flash spell went off before everyone could get away. Crosby stumbled then tripped by someone's leg causing him to fall on the ground. As he recovered from the flash, he poked his ACR around the corner of the wall and fired off three rounds blindly.

With Pierce leading the way, Guards started to engage with enemies ahead.

"Move! Move!" Pierce shouted as he took out a Sombra soldier who trying to fire a pulse at him. A hostile charged toward Pierce but a Guard blocked the way throwing him over the shoulder and killed him.

Crosby following from behind they moved up the metal stairs. They came to another hall, with enemies occupying the area.

"Contact!" Pierce shouted. The squad took cover behind piles of wooden crates when dozens of enemy pulses whizzed directly past them. Crosby, who came later than the squad immediately took cover behind a wall as pulses ripped apart the wall he was hiding. Crosby tossed a frag grenade from his cover as it bounced off the ground for few times then rolled toward the Sombra Army's place.

"Grenade!" Crosby roared out. With a large booming sound echoed throughout the hall, the explosive ripped apart a group of Sombra Army who were pinning Guards down. Without wasting time Crosby peered down his Hybrid sight and pulled the trigger releasing 2 bullets hitting directly at Sombra soldier's chest. Crosby moved out and found out he was the last soldier in the hall.

Guards secured the area then ran up the stairs and to the hall which led to ruin's back courtyard. The courtyard was filled with chariots and Sombra Army as they seemed trying to retreat while they had time to get away. Crosby slowly leaned forward and scanned enemy forces.

"There dozens of them, sir. We have to take them out quietly." Crosby turned and explained the situation to Guards behind him.

"Let's just go and teach them a lesson." A Guard replied immediately.

"Not in this daylight. Unless if it's stormy night right now..." Crosby muttered.

"Did you just said 'stormy night?" Pierce asked curiously.

"Yes, sir. When it's night and stormy also, the weather will hide us from enemy sight."

"Weather? Hold on...that's it! You are a smart soldier Crosby!" Pierce said tapping Crosby's helmet twice.

"Uh...thanks, sir?" Crosby muttered with wonder why the squad leader was being positive.

"All pegasus Guards, go get some storms ASAP. Bring mean one if you can." Pierce ordered pointing storm clouds at far west.

"Got it, sir." Pegasus Guards nodded then flew immediately to west.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

"Hey! What the moon is that?!" A Sombra Army shouted pointing at the sky.

"Looks they they made it. Get ready to engage." Pierce muttered.

The sky started to get dark soon and down poured the place.

"Please don't tell me they brought lightening storm..." Crosby muttered under breath.

"Why? You scared of lightenings?" Pierce asked.

"No, not lightenings sir. I just...hate thunder." Crosby answered. Pierce snickered quietly with his shoulder shaking.

"You think that's..." Before Crosby could finish his word, a thunder suddenly roared loudly causing Pierce to jumped in the air.

"Holy..." Pierce was about to scream when Crosby cover his mouth.

"Sir, I think you are the one who scares thunder." Crosby said in calm tone.

"Damn." Pierce facepalmed in embarrassment.

"Well, that's not the problem sir. We can talk about that later on. Right now, we gotta get those bastards and dominate this ruin." Crosby said patting blushed Pierce's shoulder.

"Right." Pierce nodded.

"Then let's go. Shall we?" Crosby said getting ready to move.

Sombra Army just stood there in the rain. Now they were patrolling the area with flashlight spell on.

"Move out and find a spot to fire. On my go, take them all at once. Horns tight and do not make any shots." Pierce ordered.

"On it." Guards started to disappear into downpours. Pierce and Crosby went together.

"Hold up." Pierce said. They stopped and lowered their body. A Sombra soldier walked right in front of them. He didn't seem to notice there were two enemy soldiers who could kill him immediately.

"I can take him out. Switch him off?" Crosby muttered lowly under his breath to Pierce.

"If you can take him out quietly." Pierce asked lowly.

"That's my job." Crosby muttered and crawled following the Sombra soldier. He slowly stood up still lowering his body and quietly pulled out tactical knife.

He moved right behind the soldier undetected. Tightening his grip, Crosby covered the soldiers mouth and stabbed at his neck. The soldier tried to scream and struggled to get away but Crosby was holding him like a praying mantis holding its prey. Crosby waited until the soldier became motionless. He slowly laid him on the floor and moved headed back to Pierce.

"Ready Crosby?" He asked.

"Always." Crosby answered.

Pierce fired a flare in the air. The flare popped in the air Attracting everyones attention.

"FIRE!" Piece's voice roared loudly through downpouring rain. Green, blue pulses and bullets started to fly through rain and hit their own designated target. Sombra Army were taken out without having a chance to return fire at their enemies.

"Get that storm disappear!" A Sombra soldier roared loudly as several pegasus soldiers flew toward clouds in attempt to clean them up.

"Do not let them clean the storm!" Pierce cried out loudly as pegasus guards flew in the air toward Sombra pegasus soldiers. Two forces clashed and started to fight in mid-air.

Crosby aimed for One of Sombra pegasus soldier's head and pulled the trigger releasing three bullets. He watched as two bullets whizzed directly past the soldier's head but the third one hit on his head as the dead soldier fell down to ground.

"Gotcha." Crosby muttered lowly under his breath. Before he could take out another, all Sombra pegasus soldiers were taken out by Royal Guard pegasus Guards.

"Sir! We got additional forces closing into our position!" A Guard cried out from distance.

"Keep laying down fire!" Pierce shouted.

The squad opened fire at figures emerging from other side of the courtyard.

"Hey, check your fire!" A voice shouted from them.

"We are part of Royal Guards! Hold your fire!" Another voice cried out.

"Squad! Hold your fire!" Pierce called out to his squad as Guards eased their fire.

Different Royal Guards met in downpour. "I am Lieutenant Pierce from 16th Royal Guard Regiment. Where are you from?" Pierce asked first.

"I am Captain Luis from 4th Guard Regiment. What's the sit-rep on this area?"

"We just took the area, sir! All enemies are neutralized!" Pierce explained the situation.

"Any enemy alive?" Luis asked.

"Uh yes, sir. Some of them are still alive!" Pierce answered in curious why that officer wanted to know if their enemies are alive.

"Take them alive." Captain Luis ordered at his own Royal Guards who were standing behind him.

They put Anti Magic horncuff on Sombra unicorn soldiers horn. They were taken away by Guards to outside and never seen again.

"So is this the end, sir?" Crosby asked curiously to a bit confused Pierce. He never expected it would end so soon.

"I think so." Pierce answered shortly.

"I should take shower when I get back to base." A Guard said after sniffing his body.

"Yeah, me too." Another Guard replied.

"Staff Sergeant. Crosby, it's nice to meet you. I've been meaning to get a hold of you for sometime!" A voice called out over Crosby's shoulder as a white unicorn was standing next to chariot.

Crosby watched in awe as he noticed a star insignia he had on his helmet and his chest plate. The stallion was obviously a high ranked General, but what confuse Crosby was why the stallion was looking for him.

"Excuse me, sir?" Crosby stated curiously as he was trying to sound as polite as possible around the Officer.

"I'm Brigadier General , Shining Armor. I've been watching you for some time and let me just say you have impressed me greatly. At the time I'm in charge of field operations down by the 17th Guard Regiment, but I'm also the commanding officer of the 7th Royal Guard Ranger Regiment, the special operation unit of Royal Guard from all over the Equestria." The General explained as he shook the battle tired soldier's hand.

"What does that have to do with me. sir?" Crosby asked curiously.

"I need some recruit for Rangers and you are the perfect candidate. I want you to join my Royal Guard Ranger." Shining Armor explained as Crosby placed upon him.

"Why me, sir?" Crosby called out curiously as he was surprised of all that he is not even the official Royal Guard, and this General is asking him to join a group of skilled Royal Guard.

"You have potential for great things. Trust me, now if you don't mind I'm on a tight schedule so could you get on the chariot and I'll take you to your new base camp." Shining Armor explained as Crosby was unsure at first, but he realized SA was right. With Crosby and SA entered the back of the chariot, it was started to take off.

"Take them to chariots! We are moving out!" A Guard called out in background.

* * *

_**A/N: Whoa, thanks for all those reviews readers! (especially PCgamer238)**_

_**Well readers. I can't upload the story until July 22th. I have a final term at 21th. So there will be no upload until then. Wish me luck.**_

_**Damn...I am pretty tired right now due to exam study. I haven't slept for two days. Sorry that this chapter was kinda rushed at the end.**_

_**I think that's all readers. I will see you in two weeks.**_

**_Frost Mantis out._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Equestria Warfare: Ponyville**

Written by Frost Mantis

Original My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters copyrighted to their original owners, and used for non-profit amusement reasons. **Comments**, **constructive criticism**, and especially **compliments** are not only welcomed, but encouraged.

* * *

Chapter 10: New squad, new teammates.

* * *

The chariot carrying Shining Armor and Crosby headed to Canterlot.

Crosby sat silently on the seat as his eyes scanned the tired face of the Brigadier General who stood at the hold talking to the pilot and co-pilot. Crosby yawned lowly as he pulled up his goggle. The chariot ride had been going on for some time and he had fallen asleep at some point.

Still wearing their gear from this morning the Staff Sergeant was tired and covered with layers of dirt and dust along with blood, but he was happy to hear over the chatter in the leading pegasus that they are about to touch down at the base camp.

"Good to see you are awake." Shining Armor called out warmly as helped the tired man to his feet as the chariot touched the ground causing Crosby to almost fall backwards as the chariot touched down.

The Staff Sergeant followed after the young General as he exited the landing pad area which was located within the court yard of the military base.

The military base looked quiet different with bases Crosby stayed back in Afghanistan. The base's court yard was surrounded by a large stone castle wall with two large guard towers were located in the front. The base was a fort and castle itself.

At the end of the court yard was a large castle building that towered high above them the sound of pulse fire roared from the back of the complex as behind the building was a collection of shooting ranges, obstacle courses, and mountain terrain in the distance which Crosby assumed was used for long hikes and mountain training.

"Welcome, to the head quarters of Royal Guard Ranger Crosby." Shining Armor announced as he approached a pair of gates that acted as the main entrance of the building. Crosby watched as Shining Armor reached to two Guards guarding the door. After a short conversation between them Guards walked a step backward. With a low cracky sound the two wooden gates opened allowing the Shining Armor and Crosby to enter the building.

Crosby sighed with relief as a sudden gust of cool air hit him as the wooden gates closed behind them allowing the air conditioned lobby to stay cool.

The lobby was secured by guards as no one was around to greet them, but Crosby expected that as this wasn't a hotel but a military base where no one greeted you with warm smiles and chocolates on your pillows.

"Crosby, this will be your new home." Shining Armor called out making Crosby jump slightly at the booming voice of the Brigadier General as the lobby echoed throughout the room. At the end of the lobby was a geared up guard sleeping with his back leaning against the wall.

"Looks like we have somepony slacking off his duty." Shining Armor growled angrily as he was obvious annoyed that one of the guards within his so called, 'Elite Royal Guard' was sleeping on the job right in front of a new member.

"Dust!" Shining Armor roared out right in front of he sleeping guard.

The stallion stumbled and fell down to floor with sudden booming voice right in front of him. He lifted his face to see a new member and Shining Armor who was about to explode.

"Ge...General!" The stallion cried out as he suddenly launched himself from the floor and stood up properly. The stallion looked to be in his mid-twenties, he had milky white coat, with blue mane and emerald green eyes. On his chest plate, he had a insignia of Staff Sergeant.

"I'll deal with you later Sergeant." Shining Armor barked angrily as the Ranger shook his head lowly in annoyance as Shining Armor turned his back on him.

The stallion looked as if he was about to say something to Crosby but before he could Shining Armor turned around and signaled for Crosby to continue following him.

Crosby did as he was told as he followed slowly trailed behind Shining Armor down the wall hay his eyes plastered to the large glass windows that ran across the two walls of the hall. On the left was a large indoor gym where he saw a few stallions in the weight lifting section bench pressing and not far from that area was a small group of stallions gathered around some punching bags taking turns beating (actually kicking) on the defenseless sand bag.

"Second Lieutenant Arrowhead, I'm happy to have found you so easily in this maze." Shining Armor called out as there was obviously a change within his tone as he was greeted by a stallion exiting the gym area through one of the main exits. Crosby turned his attention from the base's training facilities to make eye contact with the stallion who had just greeted them.

"Hello sir. I was just going to see what one of my stallion was screaming about." The stallion explained as he was obviously referring to the Guard on guard duty who had been startled by them.

The stallion who Shining Armor had refereed to as Second Lieutenant, Arrowhead was a muscular stallion as he seemed to be about in his late twenties. He looked extremely similar with Shining Armor as they looked like twin expect for their manes. While Shining Armor had multiple colored mane, this stallion had only one color as sapphire blue.

"Oh, the fellow you call Dust. He was sleeping on guard duty, I hope you'll take care of this little incident." Shining Armor stated as Crosby stood there silently not sure what to say as he felt awkward to be around.

"I will, sir. Is he the new member?" Arrowhead asked curiously as his eyes fell upon dirt covered face.

"Yes, introduce yourself to your new Field Commanding Officer, Second Lieutenant. Arrowhead." Shining said as he took a small step back allowing the stallion and former Delta Force operator to shake hands with each other sharing a brief moment of eye contact before releasing their grip.

"Names Staff Sergeant. Crosby, sir." Crosby said looking Arrowhead's eyes through his goggle.

"Crosby, Welcome to Royal Guard Rangers." Arrowhead gave a simple nod as he didn't seem to be interested by Crosby's look.

"Well, I'd like to stay around but I have a meeting with councils. They always talk about rules and laws now do they." Shining Armor burst out as he re-entered the conversation his eyes going from face to face as he nodded to stallion and man showing them some sort of signal wishing them good luck.

"General" Arrowhead simply stated as he saluted Shining with his back erected and his chin high. Shining Armor nodded towards the Second Lieutenant and gave Staff Sergeant a wink before he disappeared down the hall away leaving Crosby alone with his new leader.

"So, let me introduce you to some of the other stallions you'll be working with" Arrowhead explained as he re-entered the training gym which he had only exited a few minutes ago to be greeted by SA.

The gym was large as work out machines lined the walls with boxing rings stationed in all corners of the room, and punching bags scattered across the room. Crosby watched curiously as a group of stallions stood around a near by arena a few of them talking casually as one was beating upon a punch bag showing it no mercy as another stallion held it in place his stance tense as the other stallion's punches had it hard to hold in place.

"Rangers, gather up!" Arrowhead roared loudly as the group of stallions all stopped what they were doing and their eyes fell upon the fully geared up man who stood next to his commanding officer. The stallions all lined up neatly their eyes glued upon the dirt covered face of Crosby who was slightly uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

"This is Staff Sergeant Crosby and he has been hand picked by Shining Armor to join our unit. I expect you Rangers to treat this stallion (this was because the term 'man' does not exist in Equestria) with respect because as you can see by his appearance he's no rookie!" Arrowhead called out his booming voice traveling through the training gym loudly as every stallions gave a simple nod their eyes never leaving the new member.

"I never saw a creature like you, but let me introduce myself. I am Master Sergeant Holt and I'm second in charge of this squad." The unicorn in the middle explained as he slipped to shake Crosby's dirt covered glove wearing hand. Holt had been the stallion who was hitting the punching bag when he entered the gym, he had a dark grey coat with milky white mane, and his emerald eyes stared upon the man warmly.

Another stallion came out as he was a yellowish earth pony who had been lifting some dumbbells while talking to the other stallions. He had brown mane and his dark blue eyes wandered from Crosby's covered face.

"Nice to meet you, Crosby. I'm Sergeant, John Miller. I am taking position of assault along with Holt." The earth pony explained his eyes locked with Crosby's.

"John Miller?" Crosby muttered lowly as his mind traveled back to 75th Ranger Regiment. Back then he was just a Private First Class and had a sergeant named John Miller in his squad. The Two have been close friends although there was gaps between their ranks.

The last time Crosby saw John was when he went on a mission to Iraq. Few days later, he heard the new that John is killed during mission. After his death, Crosby suffered depression for next few months.

That was more than 4 years ago and Crosby managed to get away from his death, but now he was looking at a stallion who resembled his dead friend.

'That's just coincidence. That stallion cannot be my dead friend.' Crosby thought trying to forget John's face. His frustrated and confused emotions were covered by his goggle and balaclava.

"It's good to see you Sergeant." Crosby barely managed to shake his hand with stallion's hoof. John didn't seem to notice what's happening behind the man's covered face. Before Crosby could fully calm down, another stallion came to introduce himself.

"I'm Sergeant First Class Scalpel. I take position of field medic, but I am not sure if there's medical books about creatures like you." A unicorn sighed lowly as he was the stallion who had been holding the punching bag for Holt. Scalpel was slightly smaller then Holt, he had light grey coat with milky white mane and his pale yellow eyes scanned the body around Crosby curiously.

"My name is Sergeant, Rook. I take position of assault with Holt and John." The last stallion in line called out as he grinned happily as he stood there casually. He appeared to be the youngest probably around the age of twenty or twenty one years old. His face was still young but had been slightly aged from days of combat, his green eyes locked with Crosby's goggle, and his smile greeted him warmly.

"Well, these are more stallions actually but this is all we've got right now. You've already met Dust who was sleeping on the job, but his rank is Sergeant First Class so although he acts like a colt he still is your superior." Arrowhead explained to Crosby as the two of them left the gym allowing the other stallions to go back to their usual exercises as they continued walking down the halls of the base.

After, walking around for ten minutes they finally came upon the barracks area which was a collection of rooms in a main hall way each room allowing three to four stallions (or men) to stay within one room comfortably.

Walking down the hall they came to a halt at one of the closed doors Arrowhead sighing lowly as he had obviously had a long day and wanted to take a break himself.

"This will be your room Crosby. You'll be sharing the room with two other stallions; John Miller and Rook. They will be back soon, but I'm assuming you will be passed out by then." Arrowhead explained as he could tell Crosby was exhausted from the combat he had been earlier today and from all the walking around plus the chariot ride he was on the verge of passing out right there and then.

"Shining Armor has ordered to make your personal belongings so you will have to stay in that gears for tonight. Wash up in the barrack's shower room and get a good night of sleep." Arrowhead explained as he gave Crosby one final nod before he walked off leaving the dirt covered man to stumble into his new room shedding his blood soaked gears as he dropped himself upon the remaining bed as he was too tired to move.

"Looks like I'm rookie again." Crosby muttered lowly as he took in a deep breath as he buried his face into pillows.

* * *

**_A/N: How did I uploaded so fast? I stayed up another night to write it. This is now day 3 without sleep. I really need sleep, damn I hope I am not making spelling mistakes._**

**_So, now officially Crosby is a Royal Guard Ranger. In the earlier development, Crosby was planned to get his rank formatted to Private, but at the last moment I decided to keep his rank._**

**_Now John Miller is actually an OC of PCgamer238. When I asked him if i could use him, he answered "Can't you think other soldier's name?" Yeah, I got plenty of names to put, but I decided to put John Miller as Crosby's closest teammate._**

**_Seriously, I need to get back to study. Final term is on next week. Wish me luck and hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Frost Mantis out._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Equestria Warfare: Ponyville**

Written by Frost Mantis

Original My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters copyrighted to their original owners, and used for non-profit amusement reasons. **Comments**, **constructive criticism**, and especially **compliments** are not only welcomed, but encouraged.

* * *

Chapter 11: Get switched on.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

**Canterlot**

Two royal sisters were doing their daily paper work. Piles of documents were stacked up around them with secretary assisting them.

It was just another day until a Royal Guard slammed the door open and rushed in front of them. He seemed extremely urgent by looking at his face. The two royal sisters stopped their work immediately.

"**Princess! We got an emergency news from southern Equestria!"** The Guard panted as he rushed all the way through castle without a rest.

"Say again Guard, what is it?" Princess Luna asked.

"We got an emergency news from southern Equestria, Princess! Baltimare is underattack!" The Guard shouted still panting.

"Contact me to Baltimare Royal Guards." Princess Celestia ordered as she tried to speak as calm as possible.

"This is Baltimare Royal Guard commander! My sector's gonna fall within the hour!" An urgent voice of Baltimare Royal Guard commander was heard. Beside his voice, voices of other guards, explosions, and gun fires were heard.

"Tell Guards to prepare to engage! Enemies advancing west of our position! We need immediate assistance!" The voice was disconnected suddenly.

"This is unacceptable. We need to hit them now with everything we got." Princess Celestia stated with conviction.

"What should we do, Princess?" The Royal Guard asked.

"We need to minimize our subject's casualty as much as possible. Tell Fillydelphia and Manhattan to send reinforcement so more subjects can evacuate. Send 4th Guard Regiment to north of the Baltimare and 7th Royal Guard Regiment to west as well." Princess Luna commanded instead of her sister.

"Will do, Princess!" The Guard rushed out from the hall.

A letter arrived in front of Princess Celestia.

"It's a letter from CIA." She said.

Celestia opened the letter and started to read it loudly so that Luna could hear.

"Princess Celestia. We strongly believe this attack is Sombra Army's doing. Just a moment ago, we got a information that one of our team found a site of one of Sombra Army's base. It's located in Badlands."

"We need a team to infiltrate the base." Celestia ended reading the letter.

"Princess, we don't have enough Stallions left. Half of Guards were sent to Eastern board and the rest are all standing by."

"We still have." Princess Celestia said.

"Who is it?" Princess Luna asked.

"Mane 6. I'm sure they can handle it."

"Sister, I trust them very much, but isn't it too dangerous to send them alone and handle the mission by themselves?"

"That's why I licked someone to assist them."

Crosby arrived at the end of her word.

"You were looking for me, Princess?" Crosby asked as if he was being called by mother.

"Yes, Crosby. I know that you and your squad are planned to go for Baltimare, but instead you will be joined with Mane 6 and assist on their mission."

"I am on it Princess, but who are Mane 6?" Crosby asked. He never heard those kind of team, or whatever before.

"Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash are heroes of Equestria. They saved it twice before. After that, I secretly suggested them to make a team. A team that does special missions when Equestria is in danger. That's what they are."

Crosby snickered for the first time he came to Equestria.

"Is there any problem?"

"Princess. They are just mares, not a special force. You want them to go on a special mission? No way."

"They have potential things. Trust me."

"**No**. As a special force operator, I suggest you that they don't fit with stealth operations. I beat they don't even know how to **prone**."

"Crosby, I don't think you heard it clearly. You are not **leading** the team, but **joining** them to assist. It's Twilight's decision on what you should do, not yourself." Princess Celestia spoke with frustration in her voice this time.

Crosby glanced at Luna as she nodded slightly.

"I'm on it..." Crosby sighed lowly as he was starting to get concerned about the mission. He already started to imagine how their mission is going to get screwed.

"Good luck, Crosby." Princes Luna said.

Crosby walked out from the hall as he sighed again before leaving the room.

Crosby walked out from the hall as he sighed again before leaving the room.

"Sister, are you sure this will work?" Luna asked a bit worried.

"I do not completely trust Crosby. So I will see if he bring Mane 6 in one piece or not."

"What if he fails?" Luna asked.

"Let's hope not. I do not want to punish him at all."

* * *

**"Cave"**

**Crosby**

**Royal Guard Ranger**

**Somewhere in Badlands**

Chariots carrying Mane 6 and few Guards headed to location with high possibility of enemy base.

"Crosby, is there anything wrong? You haven't talk much after we met again." Twilight asked looking at Crosby's covered face.

"I'm fine." Crosby snapped.

"You don't have to hide your feeling from me." Twilight said.

"I don't have any feelings to you." Crosby said. He reached for utility pouch on his back and took out an old crumpled cigarette case.

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash asked Crosby but he ignored her word, and opened the case taking out a cigarette then tried to light it up with his rusty lighter.

His lighter ignited several sparks but failed to light up the cigarette. He tried three more times, but failed.

"Damn." Crosby swore lowly then tossed it away from the chariot.

Watching Crosby trying to light up his cigarette, Twilight pointed her horn at His cigarette, ignited a small fire as it lighted the cigar.

Crosby glanced at Twilight then drew deeply on his cigarette.

"Thanks." Crosby said as he sighed lowly.

He accidentally blew smoke from his cigarette in front of Fluttershy's face, which made her cough.

"Damn! I'm awfully sorry Fluttershy." Crosby apologized as he threw away his cigar.

"It's alright..." Fluttershy replied as she continued to cough.

"So what's the plan, Crosby?" Rainbow Dash asked while her eyes keep watching Fluttershy cough.

"I'm not the leader of the team, Twilight is. I'm just here to assist." Crosby answered.

"Crosby, you know the plan. Tell them." Twilight said.

"Alright." Crosby nodded.

"So the Guards will drop us at the entrance of a cave where we will have to go inside and confirm the existence of enemy base." He continued.

"What if they really exist?" Rarity asked, who remained silent until now.

"Princess Celestia asked me to stay silent as possible, so attractive actions are not allowed." Twilight answered instead of Crosby.

"But...we can still bring our party cannon, right?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No." Twilight answered.

"Alright, we are almost there!" One of the pegasus Guard pulling the chariot announced.

"You heard it. Time to dance." Crosby said.

"Yes! party time!" Pinkie pie shouted in joy.

"I didn't mean that..." Crosby facepalmed.

'Actually I'm more worried when we get compromised.' He thought.

As chariots slowly started to land at the entrance of the cave, Crosby pulled out his bow and an arrow with bodkin arrowhead from quiver.

Guards from another chariot started to land and secure the entrance.

"Come on everypony, let's go!" Twilight jumped off from the chariot and started to move into the cave.

"We need to minimize our signal. One light source only." Crosby said.

"I'll lead the way." Twilight said as she casted flashlight spell.

They started to walk for minutes without a word until Rarity suddenly screamed.

"What is it?" Crosby turned back with arrow on the string.

"Look!" Rarity pointed at the ground. A thin spider was crawling on the floor of the cave.

"Just leave it alone. It's just a spider." Crosby said as he sighed then continued to walk.

They walked for minutes without talking each other until Applejack opened her mouth.

"Eh, Crosby. Where's your other teammates? Aren't you from Royal Guard?"

"I was planned to go to Baltimare, but at the last moment Princess Celestia wanted me to assist you, so that's why I am here."

"By the way, where's your machine that you carried with?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You mean my Remington ACR?" Crosby said.

"Um, I don't know exactly, but that machine made a lot of noise."

"You mean my gun? I left it on my locker since I'm out of ammunition." Crosby explained.

He continued. "That's why I have bow right now."

"Oh..." Rainbow Dash nodded.

Suddenly Twilight stopped causing Crosby to almost bump at her.

"What is it Twilight?" He asked.

"Can you feel it Crosby?"

"What?"

"The ground...it's shaking."

"Hold on...You are right. The ground is shaking."

The ground shook harder and harder.

"Uh...does anyone know what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked when a small rock from ceiling hit her head.

"Ouch!" She grunted.

"Dashie you alright?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright...just a bit annoyed." RD replied rubbing her head.

"Everypony! Over here! I think you all need to see this!" A Guard securing the entrance shouted.

Mane 6, Crosby, and other Guards headed back to entrance as they all stopped at what they were looking at.

"Holy shit." Crosby muttered lowly.

"Oh my gosh." Rainbow Dash said.

More than 10 airships were flying on the sky and around them were dozens of chariots with soldiers riding on it.

"That's the cause of the shake?" Twilight muttered.

"Are they friendly?" Crosby asked to one of the Guard.

"I think not. I've never seen those mark on the ship. It's definitely Sombra Army." The Guard answered still looking at ships.

"Where do you think they are heading to?" Rarity asked.

That was the most important question.

"They may be going for a party!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Right now we are facing north, and they are heading to east." Applejack said.

"That means...they are heading to Baltimare or other eastern board of Equestria." Crosby said.

"They are sending additional force." A Guard added.

"We need to tell this to Princess immediately!" Twilight said.

"I'll go." A pegasus Guard said.

"Sir, you must be very careful. Those bastards are taking the sky. Keep out of their sight." Crosby said.

"I know. I can take care of myself." The pegasus replied.

"Hmph, ease does it." Crosby muttered lowly under his breathe.

"Well then, good luck." Twilight said to pegasus Guard.

"Thanks. Hope you accomplish the mission." He replied then flew away into the gorge.

"Well, let's get back to our mission. Shall we?" Crosby said as he started to walk back to the cave.

"Wee! let's go!" Pinkie Pie jumped over Crosby and hopped inside the cave.

Crosby facepalmed.

* * *

**_A/N: *Sigh* It's been while. I'm awfully sorry about this late upload. It won't happen again._**

**_Crosby is now using bow instead of gun. There were a lot of controversy in my head whether to put musket or not, but I decided to put bow._**

**_Anyway, this chapter may have plot holes (it is rushed very much) so if you find one, tell me so I can fix it._**

**_Next uploads will be...2 weeks from now. _**

**_That's it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter (I hope) and see you ASAP._**

**_Frost Mantis out._**


End file.
